A Perfect Storm
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Female Sasuke x Tobirama. The war was over and everyone was moving on with their life, except Suki Uchiha. Using a jutsu, she travels back in time determined to convince Tobirama that her family can be trusted. She forgot one very important fact, though. When you combine water and lightning, you get the perfect storm.
1. Chapter 1

A Perfect Storm

**Author's Note: **I got a request for a rather unique pairing and decided to grant it. In this case, it will involve time travel and the pairing will be female Sasuke x Tobirama. In this story, Sasuke was born female and her name is Suki. This story will also obviously diverge from canon in some pretty radical ways. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

**Chapter Notation: **I'm not certain if the show ever went into detail about chakra transfusion, but I consider it a fairly plausible canon idea.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and make no profit from my fanfics.

Chapter 1

So much blood had been spilt to get to this point, but the ninja world was finally at peace. The price to achieve was still weighing heavily on many a soul, but it was here.

Survivors had banded together to mourn those who had been lost and rebuild what they could. Everyone as far as Suki Uchiha could tell was looking forward to writing a happier chapter in history. Content to turn the page on the bloody chapters in their past.

Everyone except her.

"You were right." Suki sighs as he fingers trace over Itachi's name on the Memorial Stone. "I am foolish, but I have to try. You didn't deserve this. None of our family truly did. Neither did the countless ninjas who died achieving this peace."

There was a certain comfort in seeing his name finally on the stone. If anyone had deserved such a macabre honor, it was her brother.

The truth behind Itachi's actions was now known. The Leaf was safe and in theory, all was well. She could move on with her life.

It should have been enough, but it wasn't.

"I'm sorry, Itachi." She places some daffodils on his grave. "I have to at least try. They say these flowers can represent new beginnings and that's what I intend to give you and the rest of our family. Ironically, I think it will be Tobirama who helps me pull this off."

He was the most suspicious of their Clan, but Suki was now fully aware what had happened during the fight with Madara and afterwards. The Second Hokage had helped to heal her injuries.

His actions had likely been guided by guilt to some degree, but he didn't have to. It would have been all too easy to allow her to die. He hadn't, though.

"Hashirama is friendlier, of course." To Suki, Tobirama was about as cuddly as a cactus. "It was really the Second Hokage who set most of this in motion before. His decision to have our family lead the Uchiha Police Force that lead to this."

It'd be a lie to say that it was all Tobirama's fault. The strife between her family, the Senju Clan, and the Leaf had been like magma. Existing just underneath the surface of the volcano and sometimes it would explode. The lava turning everything into ash.

This time, she knew when the eruptions were supposed to occur. She could rewrite history. The risks of going back in time were great, but after studying the technique she had devised for countless hours and carefully analyzing as many possibilities as she could foresee, Suki Uchiha was ready to take that risk.

Sighing, she Flickers back to the privacy of the newly rebuilt Uchiha District. She could hardly perform this Jutsu in public.

Suki activates her Rinnegan and Sharingan as she summons her chakra. This was it. Her chance to save her family and countless other lives. All she had to do was play her cards right.

The chakra pools around her, formerly blue skies were now heavy with black clouds as the lightning strikes.

She didn't flinch. Controlling lightning jutsus were now almost as easy as breathing. Suki would channel the power of the lightning, her own chakra, and her bloodlines to send her back.

There was just one catch. If she ran out of chakra during the Jutsu, Suki knew that Kakashi was right. If she used up all her chakra, she would die.

"I won't let that happen." She'd only get one shot at this and Suki wouldn't waste it. That was her last coherent thought before the lightning slammed into her and she had the sensation of being shoved into a spinning void.

* * *

The sound of thunder and lightning in the distance makes Tobirama's heart catch in his throat. The weather had been perfect only a moment ago and now, the sky was so dark…it looked as if day had turned into night.

"Tobirama, we must hurry. This kind of storm can't be natural." Hashirama races along his side.

His brother was right. There was also the matter of the chakra density in the air. One didn't need to be a sensory type to realize that a powerful jutsu of some kind had just been utilized.

The charka was all at once familiar and yet not. "Damn Uchihas."

That was an Uchiha Chakra signature, he was sure of it but not one he recognized. Then again, the Clan was a numerous one. It was possible that he hadn't encountered every single member. Surely, some would have blended into the background, but the intensity of the jutsu was one that was too prominent for a wallflower Uchiha.

The prospect of a wallflower Uchiha was an amusing one. An oxymoron if he had ever heard one. Tobirama would have laughed had the situation not been so serious.

When they got closer, he hears his brother gasp. "Tobirama, I can't believe it. I think it's Izuna."

On instinct, Tobirama was prepared to swat his brother upside the head for such a foolish notion. "It can't be, he's dead."

Tobirama had landed the mortal blow himself. It had almost evoked yet another conflict between his Clan and the Uchihas. Only Hashirama's and Madara's agreement had stopped it.

"I know. I was at the funeral, but I'm telling you that it's him." Hashirama stared in confusion.

Still, his brother could almost be forgiven for his mistake. The sole moving figure on the ground was indeed Uchiha and looked a great deal like Izuna. There were however a few noticeable, key differences.

The person in question had far longer hair than Izuna and was decidedly female. Slowly, but surely that was becoming more apparent as she slowly tries to rise to her feet.

"Idiot, that's not Izuna. Last I checked, Izuna Uchiha was not a woman." Tobirama scoffs.

She was bloodied from battle, the left sleeve of her kimono had been burned off, and it was all too obvious the only reason she hadn't lost consciousness was due to sheer Uchiha stubbornness.

"A woman in need of help." Hashirama starts towards her, but Tobirama was faster.

Things between their own Clan and the Uchihas were far too tense. The last thing he needed was for this woman to die on them. Madara would likely blame him for the death of another member of his family.

"Conserve your energy. You can explain all of this later." He gingerly lifts the battered woman into his arms, mindful of the injuries he knew about and the ones he likely didn't. "You're chakra is too low. You'll need an infusion."

He begins racing her off, trying to be gentle as Hashirama follows him. His brother as always was well, a chatterbox.

"Don't worry, you're alright. We've got you. We're going to take you back to the village and get you patched up. What were you doing out here? Who were those ninjas you fought?" Hashirama looks at her with concern.

Indeed. There had been several ninjas who had gotten caught in whatever jutsu the woman had cast.

"Hashirama, the woman is only a step or two away from death's door. She can answer those questions later. Right now, we need to get her medical care and as much as it pains me to say it, we need to notify Madara." Tobirama frowns at the thought as he looks down at the woman in his arms.

Madara was going to be furious. He'd want answers. Answers that currently Tobirama didn't have access to.

To make matters worse, her resemblance to Izuna was too striking not to notice. This woman had to be closely related to Madara.

"Of course. You take her to the hospital. I'll tell Madara what happened." Hashirama flits off.

She couldn't possibly be his sister. Madara's father had five sons, but no one had ever mentioned a daughter. In the unlikely event an Uchiha woman hadn't been trained for combat, her existence surely would have been common knowledge at least.

"T-Thank you for saving me." The voice was little more than a hoarse whisper, but Tobirama hears it all the same.

"An Uchiha saying thank you?" He arches a brow, racing them into the village and towards the recently built hospital. "That's certainly a first. I'd wonder if you were an Uchiha at all in light of that were it not for your ignoring my earlier order. You need to conserve your strength. You can thank me by surviving."

She looks as though were going to say something, perhaps even apologize. The woman catches herself though, casting him an apologetic look.

That's when he notices something that makes his blood run cold. "Gods and Goddesses, you Uchihas are going to be the death of me. You have the Mangekyo Sharingan."

How was that even possible? Such an occurrence was rare enough that every member of the Uchiha Clan who had managed to manifest it, would have been widely known.

There were only two possibilities. Either she had only just now activated it or somehow this woman had kept her true visual prowess a secret.

Amusement dances in her crimson eyes along with the tomoe. He'd never really thought about the aesthetical appeal of the Sharingan before. It had always been a symbol of battle.

"I cannot believe you're mocking me without saying a single word. Don't think that I don't realize you're laughing at me. You've got a great deal of explaining to do." He snorts, taking her inside the hospital.

There was apparently a first time for everything, though. This woman was in no shape to fight and he was carrying her. It would have been impossible not to ponder such things. It was strange how the crimson red hue of her Sharingan when complimented by long lashes produced an oddly alluring effect when he knew damn well what those eyes were capable of.

A pained giggle was her only response. Wonderful. Uchihas were evolving. Now they came with long eyelashes, apologies, and giggled.

Clearly, the traditional Uchiha archetype that Madara embodied wasn't bad enough to deal with. Now, they were trying to doom them all through a more sneaky approach. Luring them all into a false sense of security.

"Lord Tobirama, what happened to that woman?" A medic rushes over to him, her eyes filled with horror.

"We're not certain. There was a battle of some kind. She will need emergency care. A chakra transfusion is a must." He grimances, following the nurse to a treatment area. "I do not know her affinity for certain and she needs every drop of chakra she has. So performing a test seems risky. She is clearly an Uchiha, though. Try a fire chakra transfusion."

"Yes, Lord Tobirama. I'll get started right away." The medic nods, saluting him as Tobirama places the Uchiha woman onto the bed.

He really did have to get her name at some point. Just calling her woman would get rude and repetitive after awhile.

No matter. Madara would likely be arriving soon. He'd surely know who the hell this woman was.

"Excellent. My brother and I shall do our best to ensure that Madara doesn't interrupt your treatment of her. I do encourage you to be swift, though." He smacks his forehead in frustration. "We all know how patient Madara is not when it comes to anything, but particularly his Clan."

Pretty eyelashes and giggles aside, Tobirama knew one thing without a doubt. This woman was going to cause him to have a many headache in the near future. Whether it was intentional or not, it was inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

A Perfect Storm

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. This story is getting a lot more attention than I anticipated considering how rare the pairing is. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Notation: **While I'm not certain if Kagami had any siblings in the anime for the sake of plot purposes, he had an older sister in this story.

Chapter 2

"Hashirama, Tobirama, move." A masculine voice booms throughout the room, waking Suki up.

One that she recognizes all too easily. Suki frowns, but feigns sleep. She needed more time to assess the situation.

"Stop being a barbarian." Tobirama's growl matches the Uchiha patriarch's bellow. "The woman nearly died. She was only given a chakra transfusion a few moments ago. She's not even coherent!"

Suki hears someone dart over to her bedside. The chakra was all too familiar. Madara. "I'm the barbarian? You're the one who murdered my brother. You're fortunate that Hashirama interceded on your behalf. I'm not going to allow you to slaughter anymore of our family."

Hashirama rubs the back of his head. "Can we focus on the matter at hand? We have an unidentified, unconscious woman who appeared out of nowhere and possesses the Mangekyo Sharingan."

She tries her best not to flinch at those words. If she had any chance of flying under the radar in this era, those hopes had just been crushed. The Mangekyo was rare enough that just having that alone would brand her as someone Tobirama and everyone needed to watch.

Still, this could play to her advantage. An average ninja was unlikely to capture Tobirama's attention, but an exceptional one would.

"Once she's awake and well enough to travel, I will take her to my family home to be questioned and cared for immediately." Madara's words were dripping with a not so subtle challenge.

It was almost as if he was daring Hashirama and Tobirama to argue.

Her eyes may have been closed, but Suki could all too easily imagine the future Second Hokage rolling his eyes at that little declaration. Tobirama's voice was also overflowing with distain. "I doubt she's well enough to travel, but she's already awake. There is no use pretending otherwise. Minor fluctuations in your chakra signature have given you away."

Suki frowns as she opens her eyes. "I should have expected as much from a famous sensor-type."

"You feigned sleep to gather more information about your surroundings. That bodes well for your intelligence." Madara arches an eyebrow. "I can only hope for your sake that means you'll answer my questions honestly."

It was jarring. Of course, she knew this type of interrogation would take place eventually, but Suki hadn't expected it so soon. Still, she was reasonably confident her explanations would satisfy them. After all, they were all plausible.

"Madara, give the girl a chance to recover first." Hashirama smiles at his friend, ever the peacemaker. "She just had a chakra transfusion for goodness sake. When Tobirama and I found her she was more dead than alive."

"Stop treating her as if she were a child, Hashirama." Madara scoffs, crossing his arms. "That's no girl. That's an Uchiha woman. No child could ever activate the Mangekyo Sharingan. Anyone who has achieved that level of prowess regardless of their age is an adult in my eyes."

Well, Suki couldn't disagree with that. "You're right. I'm not a child and I'll answer your questions." She takes a shaky breath, expelling it slowly while gathering all her resolve. "My name is Suki Uchiha. The reason you do not recognize me is because I was kidnapped as a small child by a rival village. They wanted to raise me as one of their own in hopes that one day I'd manifest the Sharingan and they'd be able to use that to their advantage."

It was a bit of a stretch. The Clan's family tree indicated a child had gone missing long ago. The timelines would match well enough. Suki doubted they'd question it. She had a Mangekyo Sharingan. Obviously, she was an Uchiha.

"What do you think of all this, Madara?" Hashirama glances at his friend.

Madara tilts his head as he approaches Suki. There was scarcely an inch between them as he peers into her face. "Kagami did have an older sister that went missing when she was little more than a toddler. She does appear to be about the right age and there is no denying she's certainly Clan in appearance." His eyes linger upon hers. "Not only that, she has a Mangekyo Sharingan. I see no reason to doubt her story on the surface, but we will of course take her to see her parents and brother. See what they have to say about the matter. What say you, Tobirama. You can detect someone's ancestry. Is this an imposter?"

Hell must have frozen over. Madara was asking Tobirama for help. Suki couldn't quite wrap her mind around the absurdity of the situation and judging by the skeptical look on the future Second Hokage's face, neither could he.

"Her ancestry is undoubtedly Uchiha. Whether she can be trusted remains to be seen." The white haired ninja gives his regal version of a shrug.

Madara nods in agreement. "Very well. For the moment, your story is plausible. Tell us more. How did you escape?"

Suki bites her lower lip, remembering the night of the massacre. She needed her tears to be real if they were going to be convincing.

"For years, I thought they were my true family. It was only when I was old enough to go on missions and began to see more of the world, that I heard whispers about a Clan with eyes like mine." She slowly sits up, wincing, and wiping away the tears welling up in her eyes. "It took far longer than I'd care to admit for all the pieces to fall into place, but once they did I was determined to get away from them. I tried to slip off in the middle of the night, but they followed me. I was forced to use a powerful jutsu because I was outnumbered. It worked…but nearly killed me." She casts a grateful look towards Tobirama and Hashirama. "It would have killed it for me were it not for these two."

Madara clenches his fist. His outrage at one of his fellow Uchihas being kidnapped palpable. "Did they treat you well at least? What made you decide to forsake them and seek out a village you knew little about?"

A valid question. Suki would have to play on the heartstrings if she was to get anywhere.

"Well enough. The potential within my eyes made me too valuable to do otherwise. They lied to me all my life. I'd rather take my chances with strangers than those I know to be kidnappers and liars." Suki lets out a painful laugh. "That, and I have the Mangekyo Sharingan. Perhaps it was arrogant, but I thought in the worst case scenario I could hold my own."

Tobirama laughs. "I do not believe any further testing is necessary. That sounds like exactly the same sort of absurd plan Madara would have concocted had positions been reversed."

Madara glares at the white haired ninja. "How is that is an absurd plan by any measure? The Mangekyo is formidable. She merely overextended herself when she was outnumbered and likely after traveling a great distance."

"Come, Brother. I believe our work is done here. This is now a family member and in her current condition, Suki is no threat to the village." He offers Tobirama his hand.

The future Second Hokage looks at her once more before taking his brother's arm. "Yes, I do believe you're right." Nothing further was said as the pair of siblings Flicker off together.

Leaving Suki alone with Madara Uchiha.

* * *

Later that evening, Tobirama was still a bundle of agitated energy. Even after training with Hashirama, he couldn't shake the feeling.

"You may as well say what's on your mind." His brother smiles as if nothing was wrong. "You could have dodged those last four hits. You're horribly distracted and I imagine that I can guess the reason why."

Tobirama snorts. How could his brother be so calm about this? "You're telling me that it doesn't worry you an Uchiha woman capable of manifesting the Mangekyo appearing out of nowhere doesn't concern you?"

"I'd be laying if I said that I'm not curious." Hashiram places a hand on Tobirama's shoulder likely in an effort to comfort him. "Madara seems to believe her story and she seems harmless. Besides, at first blush you appear to like her well enough. You really should laugh more often, Tobirama."

Only Hashirama could make a situation about this a debate over whether or not he laughed enough.

"She seems harmless? Did you not see the pile of bodies around her?" Tobirama shakes his head. "Granted the prospect of an Uchiha admitting their arrogance and thanking anyone was shocking. Amusing really, but that doesn't make her any less dangerous. She could essentially turn out to be a female Izuna."

"Those people kidnapped her and were trying to prevent her from returning to her birth family." Hashirama shoots Tobirama an incredulous look. "I would consider that self-defense more than anything."

Tobirama scoffs. "Do not be fooled by the pretty eyelashes. We have only her word to go on and no real way of knowing what she says in the truth. The only thing we know for certain is she is indeed an Uchiha."

Their track record of trustworthiness had been anything, but flawless.

"You think her eyelashes are pretty?" Hashirama grins.

Suddenly, Tobirama feels dread growing in his stomach. His brother was a romantic idealist. He would read far too much into an observation.

"The appearance of her eyelashes is not the point. The point is we know nothing about her and Madara being Madara will open his home to her. What if she's a spy?" Many spies were used in times like these, Tobirama reasons.

She'd hardly be the first. Though they were in a relatively peaceful period compared to before, it would only take one incident to thrust them all back into war.

"That's always a possibility, but I don't view it as particularly likely." Hashirama shakes his head. "In order for your theory to be valid, the other village had to willingly sacrifice several of their people to make it plausible. Not only that, but she exhausted her chakra reserves. She was on the brink of death. They had no real way to know we'd get there and get her medical care in time or that we'd bother to give her medical care in the first place." He crosses his arms as if to dismiss Tobirama's theories further. "They'd be more inclined to believe we'd just take her eyes for herself after she passed on and now, they've exposed the bodies of several of their ninjas to our village. We can learn many secrets about their village. It'd be a plan with a low probability of success and a highly likelihood of giving us advantages over them than the other way around."

Well, he couldn't argue with that logic. "Perhaps you're right. "

Hashirama grins. "Of course, I'm right. Now about those eyelashes?"

Tobirama swats his brother. "I believe you've had too much sake if you believe that means anything."

"I don't drink." Hashirama frowns.

He might as well have. Commenting on someone's appearance meant nothing. It was no different than observing a sunset or a sunrise. Those things were pleasant to look at as well, but that didn't mean you had any intention of touching the Sun.

"That surprises me. You sound like you're intoxicated. Perhaps we should send some ninja cats to spy on the Uchihas." The sooner they had more information about the entire affair, the better Tobirama would feel. "Uchihas are quite fond of them and they wouldn't arouse any suspicion if they were seen around Madara's home."

"Tobirama, this is a Clan matter." Hashirama waves his hand as if to dismiss the idea. "True the village must come first, but as she's no current threat…I can hardly begrudge Madara for wishing to handle a family matter as exactly that. You did state her ancestry is clear. Just look at the girl…I mean woman."

His brother was just as tenderhearted as Madara was ruthless. It was Tobirama's job to strike the balance between the two extremes.

"Very well. I shall leave it in Madara's hands for the moment, but the second she steps a toe out of line, I shall be there." Tobirama sighs.

He couldn't allow another situation like the one with Izuna to unfold. His brother might be blinded by visions of optimism, but he was not. He would do whatever was necessary to protect the village.


	3. Chapter 3

A Perfect Storm

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I continue to be blown away by the level of support this exceptionally rare pairing is receiving.

**Chapter Notation: **As far as I know Kagami's parents' names were never listed anywhere in the anime or magna. So, I've decided to call them Aya and Kenji as placeholders.

Chapter 3

A few days passed before Suki was released to the hospital. That was fine with her, though. It gave her more time to dream up solutions to potential wholes in her story.

"Is it really you?" A middle aged Uchiha woman stares at Suki.

Her story was ironclad. It was now time to convince her new 'parents' of that. Try as she might, Suki couldn't completely quell the guilt that weighed her down like an anchor.

Kagami's family's gazes were watching her with a heartbreaking mixture of hope and terror. As far as they were concerned, their daughter had come back from the dead.

Suki forces herself to smile. "Yes, it's really me. Suki."

Just not their Suki. Lying to them was going to prove harder than she thought, but thus far it looked as if the family of three couldn't tell the difference and who could blame them? Their daughter had been a toddler when she disappeared. There was no way for them to know what she would have looked like as an adult.

"Oh thank the Gods and Goddesses." Kenji wastes no time in pulling Suki into a crushing bear hug. "You've returned to us. Madara told us, but it all sounded like an impossible dream."

Suki blinks, tentatively returning the hug. Her own father had never been this physically affectionate. Then again, Fugaku Uchiha had been a man under enormous stress and as far as he knew, Suki had always been safe. Save for the Nine Tailed Fox attacking their village. "I know. It feels the same to me."

She had parents again. While they weren't her biological ones, Kenji and Aya truly thought they were and once again, Suki had a brother. Only this time, she was the older sister.

What would Itachi think about all this? He'd probably scold her for being reckless and taking advantage of their grief.

"I'm glad you're home." Kagami smiles at her.

His smile was painfully similar Shisui's. Her brother's best friend. Suki's memories of him were fuzzy at best, but they were there. Enough so that gazing at her new 'brother's' smile was like seeing a ghost.

His hug was even more spooky. It was so warm. Just like Itachi's had been.

"As I said, she was found nearly dead of chakra exhaustion. She escaped her kidnappers. They were killed by her attack. Enemy ninjas from a rival village. We're looking into the matter." Madara's eyes narrow at the thought of someone threatening his Clan. "Rest assured, that they can no longer cause you or your family anymore pain. We, Uchihas, look after our own."

"Of course, Lord Madara." Aya bows politely. "Come along, Suki. You must be hungry. Don't fret. We have the room. You'll stay with us and I believe you can probably fit into my clothes until we can get you fitted for some new ones."

Suki smiles. It seemed that mothers rarely changed no matter the timeline. "That sounds wonderful."

Kenji bows as well. "Forgive us, Lord Madara. I believe it's best that we reorient Suki to her home for the moment. If there are no other pressing concerns?"

Madara simply nodded, before heading off. To Suki he appeared to be an entirely different man because he was actually smiling. Gone was his homicidal smirk. It had been replaced by something far more approachable.

"Suki, you should go with mother and try to find some clothes." Kagami smiles, embracing her. "Father and I will prepare a glorious welcome home meal for you."

She smiles and returns the hug yet again. "Of course."

Suki didn't hesitate to follow her mother inside her new home. It was likely large by the standards of the day. It likely could house ten people comfortably.

"I heard that the Hokage and his brother found you?" Aya leads her upstairs and opens a door to what Suki assumes was a master bedroom. "You're lucky to be alive. The Senjus don't have the best history with our family, but Tobirama has always gotten along well enough with your brother."

Suki pauses, wondering how much she should reveal. Still, Aya knew that she'd been rescued by the Senju Brothers. To a degree, feigned ignorance was pointless. "I'm glad to hear his relationship with Kagami is better than the one he had with Izuna. I overheard them all discussing such things in the hospital. Be that as it may, Tobirama saved me. He was the one who ensured I was given proper medical care. So for that, he has my gratitude."

It was a dangerous gamble, but perhaps the beginning of a reconciliation. Tobirama was suspicious of their Clan, but it wasn't a blind hatred. If that had been the case, he could have easily allowed Suki to perish from her injuries during the final battle.

"And ours as well." Aya smiles at Suki, leading her to a closet. "It is difficult to reconcile the kindness he has shown you and your brother with the ruthlessness he extended towards Lord Izuna. Of course, Izuna would have killed him just as happily. Our time is a bloody one. Madara's father had five sons. Only one of them still lives. That is our Lord Madara."

Her tone was friendly and words were kind, but her new mother wasn't skilled at hiding her true feelings. The implication hung in the air. Things weren't as humorous as they seemed on the surface. Already in this era, Suki knew Madara had been at odds with most of his Clan over the Senju matter. It was only recently that the village had been established and such differences were swept under the rug.

For now. It was Suki's job to ensure they stayed that way.

* * *

Several hours later, Tobirama couldn't help but feel a bit smug. He had been right. As soon as her daughter settled in, Aya Uchiha had taken Suki to the village's best seamstress.

"What do you think, Suki? The blue or the red one?" Aya beams, holding up kimonos in both colors.

Tobirama makes his way over and smiles. "Red does tend to favor your Clan, but blue would look quite lovely as well."

Gods and Goddesses knew the Uchihas need someone to manage all that fire. Thank goodness his chakra nature was water.

"You have a point." Aya looks at both of them with a critical eye. "Hmm. We shall get both. I'll be right back, Suki. I've to pay the seamstress." She smiled, kissing her daughter's cheek before bounding off to do exactly that.

Suki blinks. "I didn't even answer her."

"You must forgive her. This is a dream come true. I imagine that she wants to spoil you greatly." Tobirama shakes his head, watching her carefully. "Everyone who knows anything about the Sharingan is aware you must have suffered immensely to activate your Mangekyo."

A sly smile adorns her lips. "You can speak more frankly. I know you're curious." All too soon, it transforms into a wistful sigh. "On the day I activated it, I lost someone very precious to me."

There was such grief in her voice. Grief was something he knew all too well. Then again, so did almost everyone in this wretched time. Nary a single soul hadn't lost at least one loved one before a tentative peace was established.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He casts her a sympathetic look. "Was he your lover?"

Suki blinks, seemingly stunned by the question. For a moment, Tobirama was certain he was about to get deservedly slapped for such a personal inquiry, but the slap never came. "No. He was more like a brother and I've never bothered to pursue those types of relationships."

"Forgive me. I shouldn't have asked you that. Spending so much time around Madara has clearly caused my manners to deteriorate. Your answer does surprise me, though." He tilts his head, wondering if he had misjudged her age.

No. He couldn't have. She was older than Kagami. The woman was more than old enough to have had a lover and most did in this era. While chastity was something that was upheld as a virtue, few bothered to honor it. Not when every day could very well be your last.

"I always knew that I was different. I had other goals in mind." She shakes her head. "Returning to my family being the foremost. I never did thank you properly for saving me. I would have died if you hadn't taken me to the hospital." Suki stands on her tiptoes and her lips brush against his cheek for the barest of moments. "I can see why my brother admires you so. You're very kind."

It was ridiculous. He was one of the most powerful ninjas in the world. A full grown man and the woman had kissed his cheek in an exceptionally chaste matter and yet, Tobirama could feel his own cheeks burning. He was blushing as if he was a boy again.

The Uchiha woman had clearly done that on purpose. Suki was hiding it well, but there was just the tiniest sliver of a smirk adorning her face and Tobirama knew why.

Suki had said all of that just loud enough for some of the other customers milling around to overhear her. She'd done it on purpose. He wasn't entirely sure why, but there could be no doubt that was her intention.

"Suki, I'm back." Aya smiles, bounding over with the kimonos in hand. "Is there anything else you would like to get?"

Mercifully, her mother appeared unaware of whatever games Suki was playing. One way or another, he'd get to the bottom of it.

_ "I've never bothered to pursue those types of relationships." _Were it not for that comment, Tobirama would be inclined to believe she was attempting flirtation.

It seemed out of character with what she had told him, but then again he barely knew the woman. Who knew what was normal for her?

"I think all of this is more than I'll ever need." Suki gestures towards a large bag that was stuffed filled with clothes. "It's all beautiful. Thank you, Mother."

Was it genuine gratitude, a clever act, or flirtation? It was hard to say, but Tobirama knew one thing without a doubt, Suki did have genuine affection towards her mother. No one could look at another person that way and not mean it. Even ninjas had limits to their ability to deceive others.


	4. Chapter 4

A Perfect Storm

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

Two weeks had gone by in the blink of an eye. It was almost disturbing how quickly she was able to take on the role of her missing ancestor. Her family had welcomed her with open arms and the rest of the village already knew of her miraculously 'return.'

There was only one problem.

Tobirama was skeptical. Suki could see it. The Second Hokage had become her second shadow.

"So, Sis, have you figured out what you wanna do now that you've passed the medical exam and the interrogation?" Kagami looks at her curiously as he stuffs some eggs into his mouth.

In her own era, Kagami was still a legend. In the past though, he was her brother who lacked table manners around her family. It was endearing really.

"I thought I'd speak to Hashirama about applying for a position teaching at the Academy." It was a subject of great interest among the village. Already, Tobirama was setting plans in place to build the Academy. The physical construction was almost complete.

Kenji smiles and nods in approval. "I'm sure you'd make a fine teacher and it would be good to see our Clan represented in academia as well as on the battlefield."

Would Kenji still be smiling if he knew the real reason why Suki wanted to teach? Probably not.

"I don't see why not. I haven't really seen you fight yet, but you managed to get away from those awful people." Aya nods firmly. "So, you're more than capable of teaching children."

Right. That was going to be another hurtle. Suki had to decide how to scale her power. Her Mangekyo Sharingan had already 'outed' her as being a well above average ninja, but if she showed her true abilities…that would likely spook people and frightened people could be very dangerous.

"True." She smiles and kisses their cheeks. "Well, I should probably go. I think Lord Hashirama will be taking his morning stroll around the village right about now."

The First Hokage apparently loved doing that. Visiting with his villagers. He was a social butterfly. Sometimes Tobirama would accompany him, but it was obvious to anyone that the younger brother was by far the more introverted of the two.

"Good luck." They smile at her as Suki heads towards the village square. That was after all, where she was most likely to find him.

* * *

_ She was wearing the blue kimono. _

Tobirama arches an eyebrow at that. Suki Uchiha was wearing the blue kimono that he had recommended and was coming straight towards them. That couldn't be a coincidence.

"Good morning, Lord Hokage. Lord Tobirama." She smiles.

She was up to something. It was up to him to figure out what. Hashirama was a wonderful man and brother, but he was far too naïve in some respect. No one smiled like that without wanting something.

Suki's smile at the moment reminded him of a child trying to use the Bubble Eyes Jutsu against her parents in hopes of getting a cookie. That, or something to that effect. He was just as of yet uncertain the cookie was in this scenario.

"Good morning, Suki. You look lovely today." Hashirama smiles.

His brother had always had that way about him. Complimenting everyone and the niceties he'd observe during greetings.

"She does, but I find myself curious as to why she approached us both with such determination." He crosses his arms, arching his eyebrow further.

What was this woman up to? As if Uchiha men weren't difficult enough to deal with, now there was a plotting Uchiha woman in the mix. He could only hope that somehow Suki was more like her brother than Madara.

Suki rubs the back of her head in a sheepish way. "It's a pleasure to see you as always as well, Lord Tobirama. As it happens, you're correct."

The gesture didn't suit her. It was too innocent.

"You'll find that Tobirama's bark is usually worse than his bite." Hashirama chuckles nervously. "How can we help you, Lady Suki?"

Suki bites her lower lip. That gesture suited her more. She was nervous about something.

"I'm aware that the Academy's construction is almost complete and that you're likely seeking out potential teaching candidates. I'd like to be among them." She watches them both. A certain wariness to her posture, but confident enough.

"You were recently cleared to be instated as a Leaf Ninja." Tobirama returns her gaze with one of her own. "However, teaching is quite specialized vocation and I'm going to be very particular about who is allowed that privilege. Thus if you're truly interested in the position, you'll have to prove yourself worthy in a written exam to test your academic knowledge and in a spar with myself to determine your physical prowess. Is that acceptable?"

"It's more than acceptable. Name the time and place." Suki smirks at him.

Yes, that was a genuine expression from her. Uchihas and their smirking went hand in hand.

"Very well. Allow me to gather the materials for the written exam and I shall meet you in the forest. Hashirama will take you to the proper location." With that being said, Tobirama flickers off.

* * *

What was likely an hour later, Suki watches Tobirama with no small degree of amusement. It was strangely cute the way he'd scrunch his nose when he was concentrating on something.

Cute wasn't a word she ever thought she'd apply to any of the Kages, but it was true. Who knew that he was so serious about grading papers?

"Well I certainly can't fault your practical knowledge. The section about teamwork is…moderately concerning." He glances at the papers with a small frown.

Suki almost wanted to roll her eyes at the irony. Had teamwork been more of a factor the Massacre likely never would have happened.

"I've lead a team before. Granted an eccentric team, but we got results." Suki shakes her head. "Besides, I'm sure that my teamwork will improve now that I'm home. With people I trust. With my family and people like you."

Alright. The last part might be laying it on thicker than was needed, but if things were going to change…Tobirama's perceptions of her Clan changing were vital.

"I'm not my brother. I won't be swayed so easily by some pretty words." Tobirama actually chuckles. "You passed the written exam. It's time for us to begin the combat portion. Are you ready?"

Suki nods and gets in to position. "Any ground rules?"

The last thing she needed was for Tobirama to consider her a dirty fighter. That would do nothing to further her cause.

"Obviously, no attacks that are designed to be fatal in the nature. As soon as one opponent yields, the other must cease all attacks immediately. This is a test. Not a fight to the death." He nods at her.

He might not have come out and said it directly, but Suki was capable of reading between the lines just as well as anyone else. Tobirama assumed he'd win this fight and unfortunately, he was right. While it would have been a challenge to go all out against him, the ground rules were clear. She couldn't use most of her strongest attacks and neither could he.

Beating him also would likely only conjure up harsh feelings. She'd have to lose, but Suki would do so in style.

"Sounds perfect." Suki smiles as she flits towards him, hurling dozens of fireballs at him.

Inside each was a weapon, but Suki didn't qualify it as a lethal attack. Someone like Tobirama should be able to dodge those easily enough.

"I would have thought you were aware of my affinity by now." Tobirama casts a water jutsu, dousing the fire and dodging the kunais. "Uchihas do love to play with fire, but water can handle such tactics easily enough in sufficient quantities."

There was a slight swoosh and Suki veers around quickly just in time to block Tobirama's blade with her own sword. She had seen his speed during the war against Madara and read about it in her history classes, but fighting it head on was something else.

Of course, she was also swift and he wasn't the only one who knew how to swing around a sword. It was times like this that having Suigetsu as a partner had come in handy. What he lacked in elegance, he made up for knowledge in the art of sword fighting.

"You're fast. You knew that attack was coming." Tobirama eyes her, amusement dancing in his eyes. "I suppose that was your way of testing me."

"You could say that." She radiates the Chidori along her body. "I knew that you'd be aware of my Clan's primary element, but it seems you didn't anticipate I could use more than one chakra nature. Tell me, Tobirama, do you know what happens when you mix water with lightning?"

Tobirama grunts, jumping back. "You get an annoyed Senju?"

Suki smirks. "Close enough."

The battle had only just begun, but already Suki Uchiha had learned something exceptionally important about Tobirama. He did have a sense of humor after all.

True it was a bit on the biting sarcastic spectrum side of comedy, but it was something. She'd have to use that to her advantage. If she wanted to save her family, she'd have to become his friend. Knowing what kind of jokes he liked and impressing him in a match would go a long way towards achieving that goal.


	5. Chapter 5

A Perfect Storm

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I continue to be pleasantly surprised this pairing is getting as much attention it is. It's a fun story to write. I have no intention of abandoning it even if my update rate is somewhat unpredictable. Happy reading.

Chapter 5

Hours sail through as fast as any kunais. Suki wasn't entirely certain when the sneaky Sun had started to set. One minute it had been morning and the next, it was growing darker.

"You did exceptional on the academic portion and I can hardly fault your combat skills." Tobirama watches her with an expression that Suki would have considered stoic were it not for the slightest twitch of his lips upwards. "As we've discussed, your teamwork skills are concerning. Though for now, I suppose you've merited a teaching position on a probationary basis."

Suki gives a polite bow. "Thank you, Lord Tobirama. I'm honored in the trust you've placed in me and won't let you down."

It was odd. Suki had never really bothered with respecting authority figures since her family had died. Iruka had been too sweet to really pick a fight with, Kakashi was willing to overlook her sassy attitude, Orochimaru was…Orochimaru, and Obito had been…too caught up in his own schemes to care about her less than respectful approach to well, almost everything.

That likely wouldn't be the case in this era. Tobirama was a very traditional ninja. Though actions such as bowing and addressing him with a title were foreign to her, Suki knew they were necessary. Even if she was soaking wet.

Yes, even Kisame would have been impressed by how much water the Second Hokage had hurled at her way in the past day. At least a river's worth, if not a small sea's.

She was drenched from head to toe and Tobirama's shirt had been cut or torn in multiple places. Some parts of what was left were still sizzling.

"While I appreciate the attempt, you do not need to address me so formerly in private. It doesn't suit you. I feel as though a tiger is attempting to portray itself as a kitten." He eyes her a bit suspiciously. "You fight rather well. As I said, I can find no major fault with your style or your strategy. It's a rare ninja who is still standing after training with me even when the stakes are not life or death. Which is why I am at a loss for why you're so unknown. I've never heard of a Suki who wields lightning and possesses the Mangekyo."

He was fast, powerful, precise in his attacks, and too smart for his own damn good. Tobirama was right. She might have overshot her hand at least a little.

She hadn't gone all out. Suki had purposely thrown the fight in a way that wouldn't be obvious, but she had stood her ground for hours on end. Any ninja capable of that should have been a household name.

"I have a habit of killing my opponents before they can gossip about me." She shrugs, hoping that would be sufficient.

Tobirama nods. "That's wise. Far too many like to play cat and mouse with such things and it can come back to bite one in the hindquarters. Still, the hour grows late. I shall walk you home." He offers her his hand.

' Suki couldn't help it. She laughs, crossing her arms. "Shouldn't a gentleman ask before assuming that a woman wants to be walked home? Besides, Tobirama…what will everyone see when they see us like this?" She gestures to her own soaked outfit and what was left of his shirt.

"I suppose there is some merit to your concerns." His eyes glance over her form in a way that tempts Suki's cheeks to burn. "This is a ninja village. Our people are used to such sights, but it does seem more provocative when the training partners are of the opposite gender. It's a simple matter to resolve, though. You're more than proficient with your Fire Style. I imagine you can dry yourself off easily enough. Though I will admit that I did greatly enjoy getting you wet."

_ Now, her cheeks weren't tempted to burn. They were as hot as any Amaterasu. Damn it. When did she transform into Hinata? _

"You're right." Suki forces herself to smile, hoping that the blush would go away quickly as she dries off her clothes with a Fire Jutsu. "Though one would expect you'd be used to it by now. I imagine you have that effect on a lot of women in different circumstances."

Damn it. Itachi had been right. She really was foolish.

What had she just done? Her plan was to befriend him. To nudge Tobirama into having a more positive perception of her Clan as a whole. Not to seduce him.

Who knew what kind of impact that would have on the timelines? Then again, wasn't that what she was doing now anyway? Trying to change things?

"If I responded to any of that, you'd definitely never consider me a gentleman again." He watches amusement dancing in his eyes. "You are certainly a bold one."

He didn't know the half of it.

"You could say that, but I think I'll accept your invitation. It might be enjoyable to explain to my family that I was able to land so many hits on you." She smirks.

"You did well, but I was still the victor." He walks off with her. "I imagine with the proper training, you'll continue to improve. If nothing else, I doubt your students will ever be bored."

Right. She was a teacher now. Suki had never considered the profession, but now she had to follow through. Oh well. How hard could it be really?

* * *

By the time Tobirama returns to the home he had built next to his brother's, he wasn't surprised to see Hashirama waiting for him. Annoyed, but not surprised.

"I'm impressed. It looks as though she scuffed you up rather well and you were practically skipping back." The First Hokage shoots him a gleeful grin.

One that reminds Tobirama all too much of when Hashirama was a child. He always gave him that look before doing something or saying something foolish. Hashirama could be infuriatingly and endearingly predictable sometimes.

"She's a capable fighter." He rolls his eyes in response. It was best to preempt whatever silly notions Hashirama was undoubtedly forming before they spiraled out of control. "Her results on the written portion of the exam were also exemplary. The mock battle took longer, but I gave her the position on a probationary basis."

Perhaps if he treated everything in a professional manner, that would be enough to prompt Hashirama to respond in kind. It wasn't as though his brother wasn't capable of being serious. He was Hokage, now. Hashirama had to act as such now and then.

"That's high praise from you." His brother laughs, causing Hashirama to twitch. "That really took hours, though? I think you were likely enjoying yourself more than you care to let on."

Wonderful. Hashirama wanted to play matchmaker. That was the last thing he needed.

It would likely take an eternity to get the images of a soaking wet Suki wearing that damn blue kimono out of his mind. That, and she had blushed. Honestly, Tobirama hadn't known Uchihas COULD blush until today. Still, it was a pleasant sight.

"It is always a pleasant surprise when I find a capable sparring partner who isn't you. While Suki couldn't match you in battle, she's above most of the ninjas in this village. Honestly, her style does remind me a great deal of Izuna's."

Which was yet another reason why he needed to forget about that blue kimono. There were too many eerie similarities. It was as if fate was trying to make him feel guilty over the other man's death.

It had been a life or death battle, though. Of course, Tobirama had given it his all. In the end, Izuna was no Kagami and he wasn't just going to lay down and die.

"Yes, she does seem to favor that side of their family tree, strongly." Hashirama tilts his head as though debating how far he wanted to press his luck. "In any case, I'm glad that you found another teacher. You can be a perfectionist at times. It's a wonder that you've managed to find anyone who suits your impossibly high standards."

Tobirama scoffs. Hashirama was far too lenient sometimes. There were times when one could afford to go easy on others, but not in this case. No. This was about the very future of their village.

"The fact that I have found some teachers means that my standards are not impossibly high. They're high, but that is for a reason." He nods seriously. Tobirama had been blessed and cursed to be the more rational between the two of them.

"I know." Hashirama nods, his expression growing more somber. "We'll make sure that the Will of Fire is passed on. Don't worry about, that Tobirama."

Good. It seemed that he had finally gotten through all that silliness and reached the more practical portion of his brother's mind. That was a rare feat indeed.

"Good and I'm certain that Suki will do a fine job at it." He nods. "I do have concerns, of course. Uchihas are known to be rather difficult to work with. They're like a pack of wolves together and individually, when away from their Clan…teamwork isn't their strong suit to put it mildly."

"That may be true, but she sought you out." The grin returns to Hashirama's face. "So she wants this position and I'm certain that she'll benefit greatly from your instruction. Just make sure to follow the proper precautions."

That grin was too familiar. It reminded Tobirama of Madara. Sighing, he tries his best to bite back a groan. There was no doubt in his mind that he was about to regret his next decision, but he takes the plunge anyway. "Dare I even ask what the proper precautions are in this case?"

"Well, ensure the doors are locked, the room is soundproof, the desk is suitably study, and the Jutsu is utilized. I've seen the way you look at her. She only just returned. Give the woman time to settle in. I'm sure that you'll manage to win her over. Oh, and do try to smile more. That always helps with women." He beams at Tobirama.

That was…all just ridiculous.

Well, perhaps not all of it. Of course, using the Jutsu and soundproofing jutsu was always sage advice, but Hashirama couldn't be serious. There was no foreseeable way such a relationship would work. Having a friendship with Kagami was one thing, but to actively court an Uchiha woman was another.

"You lead quite the active fantasy life and I find myself moderately disturbed by how interested you are in my love life." He scoffs.

"Of course, I'm interested. I'm your brother." Hashirama nods as if that should have been obvious. "It's one of my most sacred obligations to annoy you, but in all seriousness, I want you to be happy. If that's with Suki, so be it. If another woman makes your heart race, then so be it. It's just you may need to work on your approachability first. You're affinity is water, not ice. Remember?"

Oh Gods and Goddesses help him. What had he ever done to deserve this? Surely, he'd committed no transgression that merited such a wicked punishment as listening to Hashirama Senju give him relationship advice.


	6. Chapter 6

A Perfect Storm

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews and sticking with this unconventional pairing even if the updates are a bit slower than I would like. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

A month had passed since Tobirama had given her a teaching position on a 'probationary basis.' Suki wasn't entirely sure what she had expected when she started teaching a bunch of Academy students who ranged anywhere from about five to twelve, but the work was oddly soothing in a way.

"And those are the primary chakra natures. There are others of course that are possible either by combining some of the primary ones or through bloodlines, but the majority of people you encounter will favor one or two of these types." Suki finishes writing the affinities onto the board and turns her attention back to her class. "Any questions?"

Soothing because she knew all the answers. The task of grading papers was just enough to require her focus, but easy. Her students ranged from amusing to only mildly irritating at times.

This was clearly a different era from the one she had grown up with or maybe after living through the war, a handful of rambunctious children could no longer truly phase her. That, and thankfully, none of them were anywhere near as 'spirited' as Naruto had been.

Yana, a redhead in the back, raises her hand. "Yes, are you and Lord Tobirama courting?"

Suki blinks. "When I asked if anyone had any questions, that I meant about chakra natures."

"Miss Uchiha, forgive me, but you asked if we had ANY questions. You didn't say they had to be about the lesson." Yana smiles sweetly as her fellow twelve year olds cheer her on.

Wonderful. She had been outsmarted by someone who hadn't even passed the Academy graduation exam yet.

She bites her lower lip, wondering how best to handle the situation. It was obvious that denying it or trying to change the topic would likely bite her in the ass more than answering the question.

Yana's face was too determined for either of those tactics to work, but answering it was also courting disaster.

"Besides, you're always saying a ninja should expect the unexpected." Kito, Yana's best friend, beams at Suki. "So, you should have worried the question more specifically, Sensei. That, and he keeps leaving you those tomatoes and walks you to school everyday."

Damn it. The kids were more observant than she had ever given them credit for. Suki didn't know whether to feel more proud or horrified they had noticed those things. She settles on both.

This was all Tobirama's fault really. What was she supposed to do? Turn down perfectly good tomatoes or tell him not to walk with her?

_ Suki was on her way to the Academy when she sensed increasingly familiar chakra signature behind her. Immediately, she hurled a kunai behind herself without bothering to look back, knowing he'd dodge it. " I can't say that I fault you for the strategy. Checking to see if I'd detect a threat while I was performing a routine activity like walking to the Academy, but I'm not that sloppy. You didn't even bother to mask your chakra."_

_ He was at her side in almost an instant, a kunai in one hand and a brown paper bag in another. "You didn't even bother to try to hit me. What if it had been a ninja who had merely copied my chakra signature?"_

_ "Then they would be dead even if they managed the sneak attack, I'd kill them before it would matter." She smirked at him, but her smugness was soon replaced by confusion. "What's in the bag?"_

_ It seemed like a strange item for the future Hokage to be carrying around without a purpose._

_ "Your lunch. I've noticed that you rarely bother to pack yours and when you do, you're just as likely to ignore your break in favor of grading papers as eating it." Seeing she was about to protest, he placed his fingers against her lips. "Being the…unusual woman you are, I've noticed you have an obsession with tomatoes. I thought having these would motivate you to take better care of yourself. Remember those children are watching your every move. If you ignore such things, they'll think it's a wise idea to skip meals as well."_

_ "Unusual?" Suki raised an eyebrow in response, taking the bag from him. "What's wrong with tomatoes?"_

_ "Nothing in particular, but you eat them in the same manner a man dying of thirst drinks water in a desert." He shrugged. _

_ Well, she couldn't entirely argue with that logic._

_ "And you're kind in your own….unusual name. I'm moderately concerned by how closely you've been monitoring my dietary habits, but as it worked in my favor…I won't Chidori you. This time." She smiled. _

_ "I'm certain that your Chidori is immensely frightening to those who are unable to dodge it." He offered her a smirk of her own. "Unlike myself."_

After that, Tobirama had always walked her to the Academy and given her tomatoes. In return, Suki had shown him a few places that no one would bother him when he wanted his solitude and some 'sorely needed intelligent conversation' as he liked to call it.

Hell, she didn't even know what to classify their relationship as. Maybe it could have been considered a friendship, but every now and then he would say something that even Suki with her limited romantic experience knew was decidedly _not _platonic.

_ "Though I will admit that I did greatly enjoy getting you wet." _Things of that nature still had Suki questioning the nature of their relationship actually was.

It would be easier, if Tobirama was like Jiraiya or even Kakashi. If he flirted and seduced many women, but as far as Suki could tell…that wasn't the case.

He'd had lovers. She knew that much for a fact. Suki wasn't naïve enough to believe a man in his twenties during this era was likely to have remained completely chaste until marriage, but whatever intimate encounters might have had…Tobirama had been discrete about them.

"You're right. I do say that and those are all fair points." Suki finds herself nursing a blossoming migraine. "Lord Tobirama and I aren't courting. Believe me, if we were…Lord Madara would most assuredly have made that matter public knowledge."

The answer was enough to pacify the children for now, but Suki could see the curiosity behind their gazes. They'd ask again. She'd need to come up with a better answer.

* * *

For all his other faults and they were many in Tobirama's mind, Madara Uchiha did have exceptional taste when it came to sake. With that in mind, perhaps he shouldn't have been entirely surprised to see Madara at the same bar as him.

"It's not like you to drink this early. I suppose that is yet another confirmation of my suspicions. Sit." Madara glances at him. "We have much to discuss."

It apparently wasn't a coincidence. Every thing about the other man spoke of purpose. While Tobirama doubted Madara would undo the fragile peace that existed by trying to kill him in public, he still didn't trust the other man.

He never understand his brother's blind faith in the Uchiha patriarch.

"Very well." Still, he takes a seat next to Madara.

It wasn't quite noon yet and despite the place's popularity, that meant it was emptier than usual. The handful of other patrons seemed more than content to give them their privacy as well. Something that Tobirama was certain Madara had already factored into whatever equation he was calculating.

"A wise decision." Madara quirks an eyebrow. "I have to admit when Hashirama started babbling about you having romantic feelings for someone, I dismissed it. That would imply you were made of something other than ice."

Tobirama twitches. He didn't know what was more irritating. His own brother discussing such things with his greatest living rival or Madara's assessment of him.

"Just because I am not in the habit of causing complete devastation wherever I go and charming my way into almost anything's female's bed, doesn't mean that I am so…cold." Tobirama snorts. He just had standards.

Madara shrugs. "I would beg to differ, but I suppose Suki must hold another opinion. While it's possible that she sincerely desires to be your comrade due to your relationship with her brother, I doubt that things are that simple. They never are in this village."

"I do not _stalk _her." His eyes narrow at the other man.

"Please. You are acting like a puppy that is insistent on following a child home. Only in this case, you're after more than a belly rub." Madara scoffs. "It's pathetic, but doesn't seem to irritate her. Knowing how much of a monk you are, I can only presume whatever feelings you have for her are indeed sincere."

Tobirama blinks. Could Madara actually mean what he seemed to be implying?

"Is this your truly demented way of giving your blessing?" He arches an eyebrow.

Normally, such things would be sought the parents of the other party in question. Though she came from a Clan. That added another layer of complications. The blessings of the leader were either needed or things could turn ugly.

Tobirama was certain that his Clan would accept any woman he married into their ranks, but he would rather not put Suki through such things. She clearly did adore her family, even Madara.

No one was perfect. If she was naïve enough to trust the snake, well…she'd learn eventually. Then there was the matter that he wasn't actively trying to court her. Hell, Tobirama wasn't even sure what his intentions were at this point.

Courting her was a political landmine. Their Clans had warred with each other for far longer than any of them cared to remember. A tentative peace had only been reached relatively recently.

"I wouldn't say that I'm giving you my blessing." Madara clenches his sake bottle a little too hard for it to be accidental. "You still murdered my brother, but in fairness…he would have done the same to you had it gone the other way. I don't like you and I don't trust you, but Suki is an Uchiha woman. Forbidding her to do something will have the opposite effect of what I intend. It'll send her running straight into your arms and sour her perception of the Clan."

The temptation to laugh was powerful, but Tobirama manages to resist. "In other words, you don't approve…but you know better than to tell her no. That's yet another reason why we should all be glad that you don't have any children. You apparently have the spine of a jellyfish when it comes to pleasing the women of your Clan. Who would have thought that Madara Uchiha was secretly such a romantic and so indulgent?"

Madara twitches, his Sharingan whirling. "Do not test me, Tobirama. I'm not entirely pleased about these circumstances. Should anything come of your stalking, at least genetically powerful children are all, but guaranteed from such a match. I just hope that they will take more after Suki than yourself. Surely, ice genes are recessive against fire."

Honestly, why did everything about this man make Tobirama feel homicidal?

"Once again, I am not made of ice and my affinity is water." He quirks an eyebrow. "Now tell me, Madara what happens when fire gets wet? You'll also forgetting that she has another affinity as well. Lightning."

"Indeed. She does have a second infinity. The fact you know as much only further solidifies my point that you are following her around like a lost puppy." Madara rolls his eyes. "You don't have enough chakra to put out an Uchiha fire with your water anyway. Perhaps we'll get lucky and her lightning will end up electrocuting you when you enviably end up doing something stupid and earn her ire."

Tobirama snorts. "I wonder how she will react when she finds out that you have gone presumably behind her back and attempted to scare off a potential suitor?"

There was no doubt Suki was formidable in her own right, but Madara was well, there were times Tobirama doubted the man was even human.

"She'll likely be displeased, possibly even horrified." Madara shrugs. "She's an Uchiha, though. She understands that I am the leader of this Clan and I presume after she considers the matter, she will understand that such things are necessary to protect our family."

"Gods and Goddesses help us all if you ever have children, especially daughters." Tobirama downs his sake. "We'd all be doomed, but I am glad that we have stated our positions. If I choose to pursue Suki, I shall do so and you won't make an attempt to stop me because Uchiha women are stubborn. In other 'unexpected' news, water is still wet."


	7. Chapter 7

A Perfect Storm

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the semi slow updates. My schedule is not cooperating, but I really appreciate all the support. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7

"You're way too tense." Suki slinks into his office. "If you keep staying hunched over like that, you're going to end up in a lot of pain."

Tobirama turns around. How the woman could make something as simple as walking look incredibly suggestive without attempting to do so was beyond him. "You may have a point, but this research is necessary. Hashirama has decided it would be in everyone's best interest for the leaders of the different ninja villages to meet with one another. Of course, he's going about the whole matter halfcocked without any sort of plan other."

Suki's lips twitch upwards. "Of course you'd prefer to do such things in a fully cocked fashion." She was likely a few seconds away from smirking, but somehow her smirking was less irritating than Madara.

He probably should have been annoyed by her presumptuous nature. She'd made no appointment and was interrupting his work. Now the woman was sauntering over to him as if it was her office. He really should remind her that he was technically her superior, but the words get caught in his throat when he feels a pair of warm hands slide underneath the back of his collar.

"Of course. There's no point in going about such things in a halfway fashion." He feels himself close his eyes and sighs in contentment.

He was being foolish. Lowering his guard around an Uchiha, but the gentle administrations were far from malicious in intention.

"Your neck feels like marble. You carry all your tension here. I should know I'm the same way." There was a slight pause to her words. Tobirama didn't need the Byakugan's range of vision to know she was likely biting her lower lip. Suki had a habit of doing that whenever she was thinking particularly hard about something. "Weren't you the one who scolded me for not taking better care of myself?"

"Scolding implies a negative connotation." He finds himself chuckling even as her hands slide over his shoulder blades. "I merely wished to prevent you from forgetting to eat. Fortunately, that's no longer a cause for concern. I have no idea where you put all those tomatoes, woman."

The sulky huff that results from his words was most amusing, but he did mourn the loss of the massage when she sits on the edge of his desk.

"You really shouldn't speak about a woman's weight even if it's a backhanded compliment, that almost always ends in disaster for the man who does it." She sways her legs idly. Her feet were deceptively dainty for someone who could hold her own against him when it came to speed reasonably well, but the rest was sleek sensual muscle.

They were rather long considering her modest height. Of course, perhaps that wasn't entirely fair. She wasn't short, but he was taller than most men. Still, those were lovely legs and…he needed to focus.

He really should scold her for sitting on his desk. His brother was Hokage and he was likely next in line. He couldn't just let people sit on his desk. It wasn't professional in the slightest.

"Forgive me. I suppose you're right, that was in poor taste." He watches her curiously. "Though sitting on your superior's desk in such a provocative fashion is hardly wise either."

Suki raises an eyebrow. "This is hardly provocative and I suppose it's a good thing that I view you more as a friend than a superior. Though that is what I came here to speak with you about. People are starting to talk…particularly my students."

Uchihas and their taunts. She did have a sassy mouth on her. He was about to say as much when her final words prompt a more serious response. "I cannot say that I'm surprised. My brother is quite convinced that we are more than friends and Hashirama has a habit of saying whatever is on his mind to whoever will listen. I confess that I have given this matter a great deal of thought, though and I believe that friendship is too tame fully encapsulate what we feel for one another."

It was a gamble, but in the worst case scenario, Tobirama supposed a slap to the face or a Chidori might be in his future. Deciding it was worth the risk, he pulls Suki into his lap and kisses her.

* * *

_ Different._

Suki wasn't sure what she had expected her first real kiss to feel like. She had nothing to compare it to beyond the monstrosity that were the two accidental kisses she had shared with Naruto.

All she knew was this was _different_. Surprise, adrenaline, joy, and desire were now rushing through her veins in a way that was making it hard to remember breathing was actually something of a requirement.

"I think you might be right." She murmurs between increasingly heated kisses. "That doesn't make any of this a good idea."

Apparently, Tobirama didn't just excel in creating jutsus. The man knew how to kiss.

He also knew exactly where to place his hands. Suki lets out a quiet sigh of pleasure as they slide along the curve of her back and over her hips.

"You're right about that also, but if you're worried about Madara. You don't have to be." Tobirama breaks the kiss, tugging on her lower lip with his teeth. His eyes watching her every moment with an intensity that makes her heart skip several beats. "In his own twisted way, he has told me he approves of the match."

Suki shoots him an incredulous look. "That's not what I'm concerned about. Tobirama, there's still a lot that you don't know about me."

This hadn't been the plan. She had wanted to make him see her Clan in a more positive light, but not _this_ positive. His kisses weren't supposed to make her body feel as though it was being consumed by the most wonderful of fires.

"That's only to be expected." He places a soft nip against her collarbone, making Suki moan. "We haven't known each other that long. That's what courtship is about. Getting to know the other person. For example, now I know you make the most delightful sound when you're bitten. I didn't know that before."

Well, he did raise several good points and it was hard to think when he did that biting thing. Still, Tobirama didn't know the truth. He didn't know who she really was.

"It's hard to focus when you do that." She kisses his forehead. "Tobirama, my past is complicated. I've done some awful things that I'm not proud of, but I'm trying to do the right thing now."

His hand slides lower, over her backside. "Suki, we're ninjas who have lived through a Great War. No one's hands save for the most innocent of babes are clean. You're being too hard on yourself. Besides, I think I know you well enough to know what more _intimate _relationship with you would entail."

The way he stressed the word intimate makes Suki's heart race.

She knew what lust was, of course. Suki had just really paid such things much mind. That was before him and now, her body had decided to take on a mind of its own.

It was a bad idea to get involved with him. If Tobirama found the truth, he might feel betrayed. It could alter the timeline in at least a million ways she couldn't entirely foresee and yet, like a moth drawn towards a flame she was still leaning into his touches.

"This should prove enlightening." Suki rests her head against his shoulder. "What do you think such a relationship would involve?"

"The Clan politics will be complicated. There's no getting around that." He smiles, wrappings arms around her in a protective cocoon. "The other villagers' tongues will wag. I know that much as well. News of our relationship will almost certainly reach other villages. Considering my political position that would make you a target for anyone trying to get to me or the Leaf in general, but as an Uchiha woman…I imagine you're used to such things."

Yes, Suki was used to having many enemies. Not for the reasons Tobirama was thinking, but the same logic did hold.

It was a bit disturbing. Suki thought of herself as a reasonably strategic woman, but she hadn't factored any of that into the equation. She was more concerned with Tobirama's anger if he discovered the truth than the present consequences.

"You're right. Those are concerns." She couldn't very well tell him about where she really came from.

Perhaps it was better to allow her hesitation to be concealed underneath legitimate concerns.

"Neither fire or lightning strike me as cautious elements afraid of a challenge, though." Tobirama smirks at him.

Suki was suddenly glad that she was still safely nestled in his embrace. Her legs were no more sturdy than jello at the moment.

"They aren't cautious elements." He was trying to goad her and it was working.

Maybe it didn't matter. Right now she felt safe. The attraction was enough to make her feel dizzy and it sounded like the whole village already knew about whatever they were anyway.

If Itachi could keep the true secrets of the Uchiha Clan's demise to himself for over a decade…maybe, she could do the same for her time traveling secret.

"They aren't cautious elements." Suki loosely toys with his hand, intertwining their fingers before letting go. "I want to explore whatever this is, but you still have a lot of work to do. I shouldn't distract you from it."

"The conference won't be for awhile yet." He smiles at her. "I think I can afford to be distracted for a few hours."

"Hours?" Suki glances at him.

Tobirama's eyes trail over her form. "You're right. Hours wasn't realistic. A few days seems the more likely outcome."

She had never been torn between slapping someone and squeaking before, but now Suki finally understood why Hinata was so prone to fainting around Naruto.

Only there was one big difference between Tobirama and Naruto. Naruto had been an innocent, oblivious Genin. Tobirama was neither of those things and those two facts were enough to send her heart racing.

"That's quite a bold claim to make. I hope that one day you can live up to it." She raises her head, meeting his gaze.

"Oh it's not a claim. It is the reality of the situation. I would never make such proclamations if I didn't have every intention of keeping them." His eyes flicker towards the desk. "I suppose it's fortunate that you seem so fond of my office furniture and I am something of a master of the Soundproofing Jutsu."


	8. Chapter 8

A Perfect Storm

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I apologize for the slower update. Life has gotten crazy lately, but I do appreciate all of your support and hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Guest Reviewer Question: **In the previous chapter, his face protector and fluffy collar was off.

Chapter 8

_ These kids were going to be the death of her._

Her relationship with Tobirama was still blossoming, but for the most part they had kept it discrete. Not because they had decided to keep it a secret, but because it was their relationship. Neither of them had thought it necessary to inform anyone beyond their most precious people.

"Miss Uchiha, what happened to your neck?" Kito looks at her with concern.

His inquiry was innocent, but it was enough to make Suki's face burn a deep shade of pink. "Don't trouble yourself over it. It's not painful."

Kito might not understand the concept of a lovebite, but apparently some of his classmates most certainly did. Their eyes were now sparkling and expressions reminded Suki all too much of a starving dog that had just stumbled upon a juicy steak.

Wonderful. The Leaf Village had always thrived on gossip.

"Of course, it's not painful." Yana leans over 'whispering' into her friend's ear. "It's a lovebite. I never imagined that he was so passionate, though. Lord Tobirama has always struck me as too practical to leave visible marks."

It takes all Suki's willpower not to smack her forehead in frustration. What were they teaching kids these days? All Suki could remember from her own Academy days were some of her classmates behaving like complete simpletons…blushing, giggling, laughing, stumbling all over themselves, giving flowers and sweets to one another, and things of that nature.

She doubted any of them would have known about lovebites back then. Apparently, Yana did, though.

"Ohhhh." Kito looks at Yana, worry flashing in his eyes. "Do you think Lord Madara knows? He probably won't be happy about this."

That was it. Suki actually slaps her forehead. "Could the two of you kindly refrain from discussing my love life while I'm standing right here?"

Kito beams at Suki. "Okay, Miss Uchiha. We won't talk about it in front of you. I'm sorry. I know some people are shyer about that sort of thing than others."

Gods and Goddesses save her, these kids…

Suki feels herself twitch. "I'm not shy, but we are in the middle of the a lesson. Can anyone tell me what the Kage of the Sand Village is called?"

"The Kazekage, Miss Uchiha." Yana smiles at her.

The girl was the very definition of false innocence. Honestly, where had this kid learned about lovebites?

It was almost as if Yana had stolen one of Kakashi's books, but that was impossible. Jiraiya hadn't even written them yet.

"That's correct. Today, we'll be covering the Sand Village." Suki sighs in relief.

Well, at least she had more control of her classroom now. When she got her hands on Tobirama later, though…she was going to give him a peace of her mind.

High collars weren't even an option at this point. Her students had seen the mark. Covering it up was likely just going to make it worse.

* * *

A few hours later, Tobirama shoots his brother an annoyed glance. He looked entirely too smug for his liking.

"Well, I suppose what's been taking you longer than usual to come up with your small novel worth of recommendations." He chuckles, mirth dancing along his face. "I overheard some of the Academy students discussing the mark on Miss Suki's neck. It was all rather complimentary if that helps."

Kids these days.

Tobirama bites back a groan of frustration. He knew where this was going. "I suppose I should have told her to wear higher collars."

After all, Suki had told him that she'd never had a lover before. She was still innocent enough that such thoughts likely wouldn't have entered her mind.

He was also foolish enough to feel a sense of pride well up in him. While they had never explicitly agreed to keep their relationship a secret, there was no denying anymore that one existed.

"You likely should have. You're acting like an Academy student or a Genin with their first infatuation. It's rather adorable." Hashirama snickers.

Tobirama had never been more tempted to punch his brother. "I am doing no such thing. Our relationship is hardly that shallow."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he finds himself wincing. His brother would never allow such a declaration go unaddressed.

"Of course. It's good to see you smile so again, Brother." Hashirama claps him on the back. "I'll look over your suggestions. You should go and spend some time with her. I imagine once the other Kages arrive, things will become rather busy."

Well, Hashirama already had a lifetime of ammunition to tease him with. He may as well enjoy himself. "I do believe you're right. I shall see you tomorrow."

He Flickers off to Suki's favorite training spot before his brother could say something else irritating.

* * *

Training was a therapeutic experience sometimes. Suki was able to take out her frustration and embarrassment on a few helpless posts she had drug along with her.

Her plan was to train, bathe in the waterfall, and then find Tobirama when she was presentable again. He'd probably be spending hours at his office putting his final touches on whatever recommendations he was working on anyway.

She smiles fondly at that thought. He really was a workaholic, but then again so was Suki. How many late nights and early mornings had she poured into her own training?

Well, at least that was the plan. Things didn't work out that way.

"Fire and lightning may be your affinities, but water suits you as well." Tobirama Flickers into view.

The man did have a gift for making the most practical of things sound erotic when the mood suited him. There was a certain sensuality in the lilt of his words and the way he was looking at her.

"That makes sense." Suki thanks her lucky stars at the water the water currently came to her shoulders. "I can use the five basic natures in addition to Yin."

He arches an eyebrow at that, striding in to the water. Not bothering to disrobe. "Can you? That's exceptionally rare. One would think that in all the time we've spent training together, you would have displayed these abilities. I wonder what other secrets you've been keeping from me." His hand trails over her cheek. "It's not like your family to hold back."

Suki tries to will her heart to stop racing in her chest and her body temperature to return to normal. The water was reasonably warm, but her skin was feeling more like it had been set ablaze than anything.

How could she have been so stupid? Of course, telling him that would attract too much attention.

"Well, it's not like a Senju to join an Uchiha for a bath, but here we are." She bites her lower lip.

He'd always initiated any physicality in their relationship, but that was going to have to change. Suki still didn't know when or if she'd tell him the entire truth about her origins, but for right now…it was best to bite her tongue.

"I suspect that's fair." His fingertips trail over the fading mark on her neck, making Suki shiver. "In some ways, it feels as though we have known each other for a lifetime, but it really hasn't been all that long. There is still much that we have to learn about one another."

Suki nods as she brushes her lips against his. "That's true. I'm glad you're here. There is something we need to discuss."

It all seemed so trivial in the moment. The way that he was looking at her sent a thousand pleasant shivers down her spine, but she did need to distract him.

"I'm already well aware." Tobirama wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "On one hand, it's a relief to know that your students' observational skills are so keen. That will serve them well in their careers as ninjas of the Hidden Leaf." He raises one hand up and toys with a long strand of her hair, his hands leaving a trail of addictive heat whenever they touched her soaked skin. "On the other, I imagine that it was embarrassing for you and for that I am sorry. I should have warned you to hide such marks. I know that you've never been in this sort of relationship before, but I suppose in the end it works out well enough. It's not as though I ever intended to keep my feelings for you a secret. They were bound to become public knowledge eventually."

It was hard to think or even breathe. The instinct to lean into the touches was overwhelming, but Suki allows his words to sink in. "I should have known better, but you're right. Realistically, no one can ever keep a secret forever in this nosy village." Her lips twitch upwards in amusement at that last part. "Not that I wanted to keep you a secret. I just…this is all so new to me."

How did this happen? Her only intention had been to alter the timeline to save her Clan and yet, here she was bathing naked underneath the pale moonlight in Tobirama's embrace as if it was the most natural thing of world.

"That's alright. I can be an excellent teacher when properly motivated." He nips her ear playfully, pulling her ever closer.

_ He was definitely PROPERLY motivated. _

"That's good to know." She rests her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. Rainfall. He smelled of rainfall. "They'll be coming soon. I imagine that means I can't sneak into your office as much."

"You're right. They will be coming and I do not expect you to change your behavior because of that." Mischief peppers his expression. "If they happen upon us, well…that merely means that I will be the envy of the Five Great Nations because they will know you are mine and I am yours."


	9. Chapter 9

A Perfect Storm

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I continue to be amazed by how much support this story is getting. It's currently my favorite solo fic to write, but my schedule and other fics have resulted in slower update rates than I anticipated. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter and I have no intention of abandoning this story.

**Answers to Sadrizzle's Questions:** The students that are teasing Suki are twelve, the office will definitely be incorporated at some point, and I'm planning on having some Suki and Madara interaction.

Chapter 9

_ "You are mine and I am yours." _Suki smiles as Tobirama's words sashay into the depths of her mind, body, and soul with a graceful ease.

Her rational mind was fully aware that her relationship with the future Hokage was playing with fire, but she was an Uchiha. Flames had never scared her. It was far too late to turn back now and nestled in to his protective embrace, Suki didn't want to.

"You're right." She dares herself to look up at him. "We do belong to one another and you should consider yourself the luckiest man in the Five Great Nations because I'm feeling properly motivated to follow _all _of my Sensei's instructions." Suki feels her heat race faster than it ever had as she tugs his shirt over his head and with it, that fluffy thing he always wore on his shoulders.

Suki still wasn't sure what it actually was, but it was gone. Leaving her free to admire his proud biceps and well-sculpted chest.

He cups her cheek and kisses her once more, his red gaze almost burning in its intensity. "In that case, I will see to it that you receive a _thorough _education in these matters. This is normally the part where I would instruct you to strip, but you've already done this." Tobirama places the most gentle of her kisses along the shell of her ear. "Unfortunately, I do not have a Byakugan and thus the water is obstructing my view. This is a most untenable situation and should be corrected immediately. Go and sit on the bank."

Her entire body was on fire, but it was a thrilling one. "Alright, but I don't think that it's entirely fair that I'm the only one who is naked in this equation, Sensei."

** Warning Lemon**

She could feel her every heartbeat and his eyes fixated on her naked form with every step she took. Suki had never been the bashful sort until she met Tobirama. Now, it takes all her courage not to make some pitiful attempt at covering up, but she manages all the same.

"You're absolutely correct and that too will be rectified immediately." His voice was cascading with desire as he follows her to the bank. Unlike her, Tobirama apparently had no qualms about disrobing completely.

There was no hint of any sort of blush on him, but something was exceptionally evident. Her new 'Sensei' was very much motivated. Suki would have had to be blind not to notice the evidence of his arousal.

"Good. Fairness is very important in any healthy relationship." Suki nods dumbly, struggling to sound even the slightest bit coherent as she sat on the edge of the bank. "What should I do next?"

He smiles, closing the distance between them easily. "I want you to lay on your back and as you touch yourself. Imagine that it's me instead."

"Why imagine that it's you when it can be you?" Suki watches him with two ruby red eyes and cheeks that were now mirroring that enchanting hue.

Tobirama chuckles as he kisses her. "You promised you'd be a good student and follow my instructions. That's why and if that isn't sufficiently motivating, I can always spank you for defying me in such a fashion."

Suki lets out a rather satisfying squeak as her one hand glides over her neck, settling on her breasts. Tobirama watches in fascination as she caresses them, toying with her nipples.

"Your neck and breasts are sensitive." He smirks, placing a kiss along the pale column of her throat. His other hand finding the neglected breast and mimicking her movements precisely.

Suki shivers, gorgeous sighs escaping her lush lips with every touch. "You've known about my neck for awhile." She blushes an even darker shade of red, sucking lightly on one of her breasts and tugging on it with her teeth.

"That's true, but it's always enjoyable to see you admit to such things." His smirk deepens as he takes the other mound into his mouth and sucks.

She was squirming now, but Suki couldn't help it. Desire, want, and need were now rushing through her veins and heading straight to her core. He was a wonderfully sadistic tease.

"I want you to suck harder and touch me…everywhere." The last part was scarcely more than a whisper, but Suki knew he'd hear it all the same.

She moves her hand. One pulls him fully on top of her and the slinks its way further down until she grasps his arousal in his hand. She strokes him, reveling in the way he responded. Thrusting and groaning into her touch.

A blushing innocent who was a natural seductress, Tobirama muses as he indulges her request. It was certainly no hardship to lick, suck, and nip at the beautiful skin on display before hand.

It was however far more difficult to retain his control when she begins stroking his manhood as if it belonged to her. "You are a wonder. As much as I do enjoy your boldness, I do believe that I'm still the instructor. Now, kindly spread those beautiful legs of yours and wrap them around my shoulders."

He chuckles, sliding her hand off him and pulling away. There was something incredibly satisfying about how swiftly she complied with his demands. Almost as soon as he uttered them, Suki th rows her legs around his shoulders.

"I suppose I was a little overly eager. Forgive me, Sensei?" She smiles at him, squirming. That delightful blush was back.

"I never want you to apologize for desiring to be with me in an intimate fashion. I love your boldness actually." He cups her womanhood. "It's just in this particular instance, finesse is required. Once you've adjusted to lovemaking…then I certainly won't reprimand for testing the limits of my self-control in such a way." Rubbing against it teasingly, playing with her clit. "You really shouldn't pull a tiger by the tail unless you're fully prepared to face the consequences."

Suki moans and arches against his sinful touch. Love and lust intermingling within her in a heady mixture of desire. "I'll keep that in m-mind."

Tobirama shoots her a very self-satisfied smirk before burying his head between her thighs and licking her, slipping two fingers in side her core. That's when Suki could swear she saw stars behind her eyes.

"Good. You taste so sweet for such a sassy little thing." He purrs.

Suki hadn't known he was capable making that noise, but it was only serving to heighten the erotic sensations that were holding her body captive. "You can call me whatever you want, but don't stop." She pants, running her fingers through his hair.

"I didn't intend to, not just yet anyway." He licks her faster as his fingers move more and more insistently.

A maddeningly wonderful pressure was building. She was close to bursting and that's when he pulls away. Never before had Suki Uchiha glared and whimpered at the same time.

"You're beautiful all the time, but there is something rather captivating about your fury." He smiles, kissing her.

Suki was about to show him just how captivating she could be when he replaces his fingers with something far bigger. The hiss of pain that follows was mostly swallowed by his kiss.

"Just let yourself feel." Tobirama's reassuring words echo in her ears between heated kisses.

The two of them were moving in perfect harmony. The more she wiggles her hips, the faster the pain faded only to be replaced by something else entirely. Euphoria.

"Perfect. My perfect Suki." Tobirama knew he was barely coherent at this point, but who needed coherency when one was lost in this most wondrous feeling.

They fit together perfectly and despite her inexperience, Suki was apparently more than willing to overlook the initial discomfort in favor of passion. It was hard to tell where he ended and she began.

Soaking wet and draped in moonlight, Tobirama had never seen or felt anything more beautiful. Her blissful moans were the sweetest music that he had ever known.

It didn't take them long to both spiral out of control and utterly lose themselves in each other.

** End of Lemon**

* * *

The next day, Suki sighs in relief that it was Saturday. She wouldn't have to teach at the Academy. She could just enjoy the afterglow of the night before or so she thought.

"Dear, Lord Madara is here to see you." Suki's mother knocks on her door.

Suki raises an eyebrow. "It's eight in the morning. What could he possibly have to see me about that needs discussed at this hour?"

"I don't know, Sis. I wouldn't keep him waiting, though." Kagmai shrugs.

Sighing, Suki nods. It was a solid point. "Alright. I'll go and see what he wants then."

She descends the stairs. Her heart catching in her throat as it always did when Madara was around. It was hard to reconcile who he was now with the man who would one day threaten the entire world.

The dark charisma and power was still there, but he seemed…relatively normal in this era.

"You wished to see me, Lord Madara?" She bows.

"Yes, I thought that it'd be best for us to do some training together. You've had a chance to settle in and I find myself rather curious to see what you're capable of. Tobirama must have been impressed by your battle prowess or he wouldn't have given you a teaching position." There was something akin to a smile dancing across his face now. "And while I still think that he's a ninja with a giant tree lodged up his backside, there is no denying it's not easy to impress him."

This wasn't good.

It was bad enough that Madara knew she possessed the Mangekyo Sharingan, but training with him would only make him more suspicious. Holding back to some degree was warranted, but how much? She couldn't completely throw the match or else he'd be suspicious.

"That's high praise coming from you." She forces herself to smile. "I only hope that you won't find yourself disappointed."

"She's just being modest, I'm sure." Her father smiles. "I know she trains with Lord Tobirama quite regularly and keeping up with him is no easy feat."

It was bittersweet to have a father figure acknowledge her skills and at the moment exasperating. Her new father wasn't helping her cause.

"Well, Lord Tobirama does have a softer heart underneath that tough exterior than he lets on. I know he's not fighting at his full capacity during friendly training." Suki nods.

Her pride protests the false sense of modesty, but there was nothing for it. She had to dampen Madara's expectations.

"As your father says, I'm sure you're being entirely too modest. Come. I'll take you to my favorite place to train." Madara gestures for her to follow him. "I'm sure you'll do far better than you expect."

Well, she could hardly refuse an invitation from her Clan's Head. Suki paints a false smile onto her face and follows the Uchiha patriarch. Declining his offer would be even more suspicious than showcasing more than a fraction of her true abilities.


	10. Chapter 10

A Perfect Storm

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry for the delay. My schedule is just not cooperating. My intention is to update A Perfect Storm today and Wicked Whims soon. After that, it's probably going to be a couple weeks before this story is updated. We'll have to see, though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Notation: **I'm not precisely sure when Madara first learned how to make the Susanoo, but for the sake of the story we'll assume he could already pull that off. Soukja is an original character. I don't know if the Kazekage had a sister in this era, but that's what we're going with.

Chapter 10

They had been training for hours. The girl's stamina was impressive and there was no denying that she was fast. Her ability to anticipate or at least partially anticipate his attacks was exceptional.

It was almost like this wasn't the first time they had fought.

"AHHH. Damn it." Suki hisses in pain.

One of his fire style attacks had struck her arm. It wasn't an Amaterasu, but the attack was capable of defeating capable adult ninjas on its own. Still, it was as easy to utilize as breathing for him and something she should have been able to dodge with her speed.

"You had the choice to evade it and you didn't." He arches an eyebrow. "You're holding back."

There was no denying it. While he couldn't discern a precise pattern, every now and then Suki would allow an attack to connect that she could have avoided. She was a skilled actress, but there was no denying it.

"Are you actually accusing me of wanting to get hit by a giant fireball?" Suki snorts, rubbing her now bleeding arm. Most of the fabric had been burned off and there was blood. "How much of a masochist do you think I am?"

"You're in a romantic relationship with Tobirama Senju and you really expect me to answer that question?" It was Madara's turn to scoff.

He wanted to be angry on Izuna's behalf, he really did. Though in all honesty, he was mostly baffled. Tobirama had no more love for his Clan than they did for him, but here he was following Suki like some lovesick Academy student and what was even more maddening is the reverse was also true.

Suki rolls her eyes. "Being in a relationship with him is no more masochistic than anyone in this era falling in love in general."

Well, perhaps there was merit to that theory. They had all lost people precious to them. All his brothers were dead.

"You still have horrible taste in men or perhaps he is more the exception than the rule." Madara shrugs.

She was twitching now. There was fire in Suki's eyes. Her 'righteous indignation' was building.

No Uchiha would ever take kindly to their lover being insulted. Her pride was getting the better of her and that was exactly what Madara wanted.

"Chidori!" The familiar blue lightning blazes in her hand as she charges at him.

Yes, she was definitely an Uchiha. She had the temper to go with abilities.

"Susanoo!" Now, it was time to truly test her, though. No more playing cat and mouse.

He sees her eyes widen in panic. Madara couldn't fault her for that. Even though he was only manifesting an arm, it was still a fearsome sight.

Now, that Suki would perceive a true threat to her life, perhaps she'd take their training more seriously and he'd be able to see the full extent of her abilities.

"Susanoo!" Just as the chakra arm was about to strike her, a rib cage appears.

It was enough to block the block. Another Susanoo?

"Your reflexes are impressive." He dispels his own attack. "I cannot say that I appreciate it when an opponent holds back their true strength. You never mentioned you were capable of creating a partial Susanoo."

Suki frowns, her eyes narrow as she banishes the rib cage. Maintaining it when the attack was over was far too painful and a waste of chakra. "You never asked."

"That I will grant you is fair, but I want to know who you really are." He circles her, trying to assess the situation.

There was no denying they shared blood, but her abilities didn't match with her story. An Uchiha child who was kidnapped learning how to use some of the rarest traits their Clan possessed on her own without any real access to their family's history? It was…unlikely at best.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Her gazes was one of wariness.

Whatever secrets she was hiding, it didn't appear they came out of a place of maliciousness. Still, it'd be a poor Clan Head who didn't press for answers with such an unknown variable into the mix.

"Try me. I think you'll find that I can be quite open-minded when the occasion necessitates it." He toys with the hilt of his sword. "After all, I didn't protest your relationship with Tobirama and considering he is the man who killed Izuna, I think I've been rather understanding of your eccentricities."

Suki sighs, the cheap shot seemed to be working well enough. "I know it must seem strange to you. You're not the only one who has lost family members, though. I lost everyone including my brother. That's why I came back."

"You only have one brother and he's still very much alive." Madara tilts his head. So, that was it. She wasn't who she was claiming to be. "You're not really Suki, are you?"

Terror washes over her face. The woman had a fair complexion to begin with, but now her skin was ashen white with panic.

"I am Suki. Just not the Suki they believe me to be." She shakes her head quickly. "I was named after one of my ancestors. I came from the future. I wanted to change the past to protect our Clan. It's a very long story."

She was a time traveler? Normally, Madara wouldn't have believed it, but the way she was able to anticipate his moves spoke volumes. They had definitely fought before. "And we were enemies in the future?"

"We fought, yes." Her dark eyes shine with hesitation. "In your own way, you had the best of intentions, but your path towards peace was…it wasn't right. I came back in time to prevent our Clan from being massacred in the distant future and to change things. So, that my brother and the rest of our family could live. I never expected to fall in love or to tell anyone about this, but you forced my hand."

"I will require more information." He shakes his head, scarcely able to believe any of this. "This is not something I can just accept with only a few pieces of the puzzle, but considering the ramifications of revealing your secret…I shall keep it. Had the option been available to me, I would have done anything to save Izuna's life…even altered time itself."

* * *

A few days later, Suki allows herself to relax her guard ever so slightly. Thus far Madara had kept his word. He had told no one and it was hard to feel ill at ease when walking around the village with Tobirama.

"A messenger hawk arrived on my brother's desk this morning." He smiles at Suki, his arm still wrapped around her waist. "The Kages and their processions will be arriving today. It could be any moment now."

It was rare he didn't indulge in some affectionate display such as this. Their relationship was public knowledge now and while Suki had never cared for such gestures before, she was quickly becoming addicted to them.

"I imagine they'll make a grand show of it." Suki tries not to roll her eyes, deciding it was better to revel in the warmth that her lover was exuding. "I still think the tailed beasts will be the primary concern."

Naruto and Gaara hadn't been born yet, but neither deserved to suffer as they had. Her primary reason to go back in time had been to save her family, but there was no reason why she shouldn't help her best friend and future Kazekage in the process.

"You're right on both counts." Tobirama sighs as the a crowd begins making their way through the village gates. "Hashirama is idealistic as always. I'm not going to allow the other Kages to take advantage of his goodwill, though."

That was the problem. The First Hokage had been too kind and too trusting and Tobirama had been too suspicious. In theory, they would have been able to meet in the middle and they largely had, except when it came to her family. Suki was going to change that, though.

She had to. For Itachi's sake and for the sake of the rest of their family.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." Suki smiles, placing a soft kiss against his cheek.

Ever since their first intimate encounter, a dam had broken. Most of her thoughts had been consumed by him and his touches. Thank goodness for high collars and the fact her students were slowly resigning themselves to the fact, they weren't going to discover any scandalous secrets about her love life.

"Lord Tobirama, it is good to see you and in such good health." A man makes his way towards them. Judging by his hat, he was the Kazekage in this era. "Do you know perhaps a place where we might retire for the evening? It has been a very long journey."

"Of course. Follow me. I shall take you to the hotel we have prepared for everyone's arrival." Tobirama gives a polite nod. "This is Suki Uchiha."

His hand hadn't left her waist. There was no mistaking the implication.

The Kazekage's gaze was curious, but apparently the man was too polite to actually comment on the nature of their relationship. The same couldn't be said of another woman in his procession.

"This is the lover that we've all been hearing about?" She tilts her head. "I suppose she's pretty enough, but she's barely old enough to handle a kunai and I never expected you to fall for an Uchiha given…the unpleasant history your Clan shares with them."

"ENOUGH, Soukja." The Kazekage's voice was dripping with venom. "It is utterly unbecoming to say every thought that enters your head. Forgive her, my sister never censors herself."

"There's nothing to forgive." Suki bristles. She should have known better, but the words leave her mouth before she could stop them. "Besides, Lord Tobirama has never complained about my kunai handling skills."

She would have had to be blind to miss the obvious insult. Surely, Soukja wasn't referring to the actual weapon.

"Well, they always did say that Uchihas were fiery." The Kazekage chuckles. "I guess that applies on and off the battlefield. She does know how to play. I can see why you like this one."


	11. Chapter 11

A Perfect Storm

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. Sorry to say that updates will still be rather slow, but this is currently my favorite fanfic to write. So, I have no intentions of abandoning this one. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. You've been waiting more than long enough.

Chapter 11

_ Tobirama was good for her. _

Suki Uchiha was a woman and a ninja who preferred action. While she was capable of being patient and diplomatic, given the option she would prefer to settle disagreements with a good Chidori.

"I will be back soon, my love." He places a brief kiss on her cheek. "The Raikage wishes to speak with me in private. Play nicely while I'm gone. I can feel the kunais and fireballs whirling around in that head of yours already. A restless Uchiha is a dangerous Uchiha."

Suki would argue that any Uchiha was dangerous. Her family was known for their visual prowess, but there were too many eyes upon them to indulge in a feisty debate with her lover. "I'll try my best not to cause a diplomatic incident in your absence."

Soukja in particular hadn't stopped glaring at Suki ever since that damn woman had arrived.

"That's not particularly reassuring, but I'll take what I can get." He shakes his head, amusement and exasperation written all over the man who had stolen her heart. "I'll be back shortly."

No more was said as he darted off. The others seemed to take that as their cue to do likewise. Everyone except her least favorite Sand Villager.

"Was it some kind of jutsu?" Soukja's voice drips with venom. "You're pleasing enough to look at, I suppose, but I have a difficult time believing Lord Tobirama would be seduced so easily be a pretty face."

She was fortunate her brother was the Kazekage or else Suki would have put a Chidori through the bitch's heart a long time ago. For three months, she had endured the other woman's petty jealousy. It was getting irritating.

"Unless you're counting the jutsus I used against him during our training sessions, no." Suki shrugs, turning her back on the other woman as she makes her way towards the door. She didn't need to endure Soujka's comments. It wasn't as if the other woman didn't already despise her. Leaving was the smarter option. "You shouldn't be too hard on yourself, though. I'm sure that you have at least some redeemable qualities. Lord Tobirama just prefers women who can hold their own in combat…whether it be on the battlefield or a verbal spar. It's unfortunate for you that you lack both those skills."

Suki's hand had barely touched the doorknob when she hears Soukja charge at her. "You doubt my combat skills? Well, let's see if you're feeling so damn superior after this!"

She was faster than expected, but Suki whirls around with ease. She was about end the irritating insect, when the door swings open and a fist slams into Soukja's shoulder.

The force of the blow knocks her back several feet straight into a wall. An impressive dent forms on unsuspecting structure as Soukja grunts in pain.

"I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this the moment my back was turned." Tobirama shakes his head, now standing at Suki's side. "I must say that I'm disappointed, but I shall allow the Kazekage to deal with his sister as he sees fit. I'm not going to throw our lands into war once more over one woman's jealousy."

Hashirama wasn't far behind. "A wise decision, brother. The Kazekage will be humiliated by this incident, but I think we're more than capable of resolving it for ourselves."

"'Lady Soukja' is a blessed fool. It was nothing, but dumb luck that saved her life on this day. Suki could have struck her down in self-defense." Madara's snort was impressive as he strides forward. "In any case, Lord Tobirama, I think we can handle her while you look after my clanswoman."

The expression on her lover's was amusing to say the least. Tobirama looked absolutely flabbergasted by Madara's offer of aide.

"Very well then." Tobirama extends his hand towards Suki. "Come, I imagine that you're eager to leave this whole unsettling affair behind."

"Perceptive as always." Suki smiles as her lover Flickers them off.

* * *

Of course, he hadn't been blind. One would have had to be truly oblivious not to realize Lady Soukja pouting like a child denied her favorite toy, but Tobirama had hoped that her desire for political success would outweigh her personal grudge against Suki.

Apparently, that had been a fool's dream.

"It's rather convenient that your office was nearby." Suki smiles at him slyly, sitting on his desk. Her lovely long legs were tangling off of the innocent furniture in a rather provocative way. It was a foregone conclusion that the little minx knew exactly what she was doing.

She was trying to distract him and proving far more successful in her chosen endeavor than Tobirama would have ever cared to admit.

"Yes, it is." He wouldn't let her rob him of his senses completely, though. Tobirama was a ninja on a mission, after all. "It infuriates me to see you mistreated on my behalf to such a degree."

"Tobirama, I'm fine." Suki runs her fingers across his hand. The softness of her touch dousing some of his burning fury. "Lord Madara was correct. I would have killed with ease if you hadn't intervened. She's no threat to me."

That was true. Tobirama had seen what the woman was capable of in combat, but it was the principle of the matter.

"You shouldn't have been in that position to begin with and the fault is entirely of my own making." He shakes his head, removing a small velvet box from his kunai pouch. "This should have been done months ago and I regret that the circumstances are not ideal, but that makes my feelings no less sincere."

He opens the box and places the silver band in Suki's hand. In its center were three stones: A ruby, a diamond, and a sapphire.

Surprise, happiness, and terror dances in the eyes he had come to know so well. Suki actually gasps. "Tobirama, it's beautiful. I love you and I don't give a damn about the circumstances, but there is something you should know before I accept."

That was troubling. Something was given her pause in a way that was freezing the blood in his veins into ice. "And what is that?"

Suki bites her lower lip, looking at the ring with guilt. "It's a long tale. Truly, I never thought any of this would happen. You're not going to believe me, but I swear that I'm telling you the truth."

This was hardly the reaction he had anticipated to his proposal.

"You won't known until you tell me what is troubling you to this degree?" He shakes his head, trailing his fingers over the ruby. "This stone is to represent you. The sapphire is myself and the diamond is the affection we share for one another."

She smiles at that. Her eyes were glimmering with unshed tears as she watches him warily. "That's beautiful symbolism. When I traveled here from the future, I never would have guessed you were such a romantic."

_ "When I traveled here from the future…"_

Tobirama had been stuck many times during his lifetime. It was just a hazard of being a ninja especially when one lived during a time of war, but this was the harshest blow that he had ever received.

Was she insane or telling the truth?

No. She couldn't be insane. Suki was many things, but she was in control of all her mental facilities. He had seen that time and time again. So, that left only one possibility. She was telling the truth.

"You're from the future?" His mind was suddenly racing with a million unanswered questions.

From what era did she hail from? Why had she chosen this timeline specifically? Were her feelings for him sincere or was this all part of an elaborate scheme of some time.

The last thought, he dismisses almost as quickly as it came. If that was the case, why would she reveal her cards when she had just achieved her aims? If her goals was to seduce him to achieve whatever her aims were…it would be incredibly foolish to tell him the truth now.

"Yes. Many years from now." She looks away. Her expression was the embodiment of loss. He had seen that look on far too many faces in his lifetime. This person had seen death. She was intimately familiar with it. "In the future, my Clan was all, but wiped out. I understand why events unfolded the way they did, but I wanted to save my family from annihilation. I found a way to come to this era and wanted to change your mind about my Clan."

She might not be crying, but Tobirama could see a river of tears was precariously close to being unleashed. If nothing else, her words were sincere. Not even the most gifted of actors could feign such soul shattering sadness.

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't have many questions." There were enough dashing across his mind, that in truth he was feeling rather dizzy. "But there is one thing that I know absolute certainty and that is I'm in love with you. While I can scarcely anticipate how that might alter the timeline, I'm selfish enough not to care. It sounds as though it would be difficult for things to grow much worse in the future. The only way I could foresee them doing so is if Soukja ended up taking her brother's place as Kazekage."

A strange mixture of laughter and sobbing bubbles up from Suki as she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "I love you too and thankfully, no that never happened. We'd all be doomed if that was the case."

She blinks away the tears and kisses him. It was a gesture that he was only all too happy to return.

"Good because if that woman ever becomes Kazekage, I will be the first to admit that we're all doomed. I love you, Suki." He breaks the kiss and caresses her cheek. "Though you still have yet to answer my question. Everyone knows about our bond. This would make it more official."

Suki shakes her head, mischief slowly making its way back into her eyes. "If you can accept my secret, I can accept your ring. Though I must admit that I'm getting the better end of the deal. I get gorgeous piece of jewelry symbolizing our love for one another and you're drowning in a sea of questions that you're too intelligent to ask."

"Oh, I don't know. I also get the sight of a beautiful woman sitting on my desk. Perhaps it's time to test just how durable this wood is." He laughs as Suki kisses him yet again.


	12. Chapter 12

A Perfect Storm

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. The updates will continue to be unpredictable, but I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the story.

Chapter 12

Tobirama permits himself to indulge in the kiss even as a sea of questions stormed inside the deepest depths of his mind. Both his conscious and subconscious were drowning in them, but only for a moment.

If there was thing that Suki excelled in besides combat, it was distracting him.

Suki smiles into the kiss before breaking it. Her hand caressing the side of his cheek with such tenderness that were it not for her Mangekyo, Tobirama would sincerely be questioning how this woman was related to Madara. "I love you and it's tempting, _very _tempting, but aren't you worried someone might walk in on us. A locked door isn't going to keep many ninjas out."

Normally, it'd be a fair point. Clearly, though she underestimated him.

"This is conference that is of the utmost imperative for the future of the ninja world. No one is foolish enough to go into another office uninvited unless it's an emergency." He smiles, reaching for the sash of her kimono. If she truly protested, he'd relent. Right now though, well he needed something to focus on besides the possible consequences of his new relationship on everyone's fate. "Besides, my office is protected by the Soundproofing Jutsu."

If nothing else, they wouldn't have to worry about being overheard.

A smirk that he could only describe as Uchiha in nature spreads across Suki's face as she pulls him closer, tugging his shirt off with a now practiced ease. "That's reassuring and in all fairness, you do have a valid point about the desk. It'd send a horrible message to the other dignitaries if your office was furnished with items of inferior quality."

"That it would." He feigns a false sense of somberness while pulling the sash off. "We certainly can't have that." His eyes trailing over the now opened kimono. Her chest bindings, toned stomach, and beginning of those lovely legs he knew so well were now on partial display.

** Warning Lemon**

Suki laughs as she makes quick work of his pants and boxers. "Mhm."

She never dreamed that would take her secret so well. Still it was best not to spit in Fate's face when she decided to be kind, so the Uchiha woman waists no time in pushing Tobirama back against the desk and in grabbing that furry thing on his shoulder.

"Until now, I've been at a complete loss as to what the purpose of this thing is." Suki trails her fingers over the pleasing texture. The fur had a sensual feeling underneath her touch. "Now, I understand completely."

It was easy enough to use it as a small, improvised rope. She beams, tying up Tobirama's hands.

"Actually, it's a collar, but I can't complain about your usage of it." He chuckles in that throaty way that sends a thousand tantalizing shivers down her spine.

"This is a collar?" Suki quirks an eyebrow, before leaving a trail of kisses along the pale column of his throat. "Never mind, it's certainly earning its keep today." Her hands gliding over his chest, reveling in each muscle she could feel underneath her touches. This was what the human body was capable of when pushed to the absolute limits.

"Mhm. It's a collar. I'm quite certain they still have them in the future." A contented sigh escapes his lips as he watches her with hooded eyes. "Of course, I do not believe this is an entirely equitable situation. I shouldn't be the only one naked."

Laughter bubbles in her in her throat as Suki slides out of her kimono. She strokes his ever growing arousal with one hand and uses the other to slowly remove her chest buildings. There was something addictive about the feeling of his eyes on her. Watching her with such intensity it almost took her breath away.

"You're right. We do have them. I've just never really known them to be this furry, but I must confess I do rather like seeing you completely at my mercy." She smiles slyly, capturing his lips in a heated kiss and strokes him faster.

Tobirama groans into the kiss, deepening it. Allowing his tongue to explore the familiar, addictive taste of her mouth before reluctantly ending the sensual act. "You do realize that I could get out of this 'restraint' of yours with no difficulty, correct?"

Not that he saw much reason to protest. The naked goddess straddling him was tormenting him in the most wonderful ways. Desire was rushing through his veins, making him almost dizzy with the anticipation of it all.

"I fully realize it. Just like I realize you're not entirely displeased by the restraints." She snorts playfully, bestowing kisses along his chest and over his inner thighs before taking him into her mouth and sucking lightly.

"Fuck!" Tobirama hisses in pleasure.

The contrast between soothing erotic touches and the sneak attack was almost insanity inducing. A beautiful form of it, but still enough to make him lose almost all his senses as he arches into her touches.

"I would have expected more refined language from a man of your station." Suki glances up at him before going back to her chosen task. Teasing him with her lips, tongue, and even her teeth.

Thankfully it was more of a ghost of a graze than anything else. The woman had mastered the line between pleasure and pain.

The taunting had gone too far, though.

He tears the collar binding his hands apart and with every ounce of self-control he possessed, nudges Suki away from him. The confusion shining in her eyes would was adorable until he pulls her up. "You're a sadistic tease, but one does not pull a tiger by their tail and not expect to get a reaction."

One of his hands glides over the ample curves of her breasts and the other snakes between her thighs. Perfect. She was already wet.

"You don't seem to mind." Suki laughs, mischief dancing in her eyes.

He shakes his head, brushing his arousal against her entrance as he wraps his other arm around her backside. "I don't mind in the slightest. No matter what era you hail from, I knew the kind of woman you were when I fell in love with you."

Suki sighs in pleasure at the contact. He could be such a romantic sometimes. She had been about to reply to that when her lover sheathes himself inside her once more.

"Fuck!" She pants.

"I would have expected more eloquent language from a lady of your station, but I am pleased by your filthy mouth and the way you grip my cock inside you so nicely." He chuckles, before thrusting up into her, making her moan.

"S-sneaky bastard." Suki pants as she rocks against him. Though she was on top, it was clear who was setting the pace. The desk was now shaking so much so that it could almost be considered a musical number.

She was cute when she feigned protests, but there was no denying the way their bodies fit perfectly together. There was something glorious about watching her breasts bounce as she tries to match his pace.

Hot, tight, and wet. The two of them were perfectly intertwined now even if the desk was protesting.

"You don't seem to mind." He couldn't resist smacking that charming backside.

The gasp that follows sends another wave of white hot lust spiraling deep inside him. Time seemed to lose all meaning as the two of them were reduced to nothing more than a serious of perfectly enthralling sensations. It was almost impossible to tell where one of them began and the other ended.

Suki could feel him everywhere. His hands roamed over her skin without the barest hint of modesty or restraint. The warmth of his breath against her skin. The power of his thrusts and even his scent surrounded her.

"I love you." She steals another kiss, panting into it.

She wasn't the only one. Suki hadn't realized that one could achieve this speed without actually flickering. The desk was in a constant state of motion underneath her lover, but neither of them cared much.

"I love you too." The sincerity shining in his eyes combined with his heated touches were enough to send them both spiraling over euphoria.

**End of Lemon**

* * *

Suki wasn't entirely sure how long they spent completely lost in each other, but judging by the Moon hovering outside the window…it must have been hours at least.

"Sorry about your collar and…the desk." Her eyes trail over the remains of the poor thing.

It had shattered at some point during the festivities. To be fair, Suki was impressed the unsuspecting furniture had lasted as long as it did. It broke somewhere between their third or fourth session.

"I have a million collars and I'm not overly worried about the desk." Tobirama shrugs. "I'll find another one."

"You're not worried about explaining a broken desk to Hashirama?" Suki grants him an incredulous look.

She had been in the past for awhile now and had forged a friendly enough relationship with the First Hokage. Suki doubted many people didn't get along with the social butterfly they didn't have the misfortune of fighting him.

"No, I'm not." The white haired ninja shrugs while his expression turns conspiratorial. "We can simply blame Soukja for the desk. She came into my office seeking me and when she found I wasn't here flew into a fit of rage and destroyed the desk."

"That's brilliant, but do you actually think they'll believe she was strong enough to shatter a desk?" Suki laughs, burrowing into his side.

"Ah. I suppose you're right." He shakes his head, kisses the top of her own. "No one would believe that. Oh, well. I'll just endure my brother's comments. It was more than worth it."


	13. Chapter 13

A Perfect Storm

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. Unfortunately, updates will still be random and most likely on the slower side, but I do intend to finish this story. I really appreciate all the support you guys have given this very unconventional pairing. Oh, and please do let me know if you have any requests/suggestions for the wedding or honeymoon.

**Chapter Notation: **This chapter takes place two months after the previous one.

Chapter 13

"So when are you going to tell him?" Aya smiles at Suki with enough slyness to make even a fox blush. "Soukja's trial is over and ended in our favor. I doubt the Kazekage is going to allow her to roam wild after what she did. It's safe."

Suki glances at herself in the mirror. Though she still had the ring on her finger, the reality that her own wedding was only days away hadn't really registered in her mind until she saw the kimono.

It was a pristine shade of white. Were it not for her dark hair, she probably could have hidden in freshly fallen snow without being detected easily enough. The silken fabric was flattering, but looser than she would have expected. That combined with her 'mother's' sly look told Suki all she needed to know. Her mother knew _**everything**_.

The thought was enough to turn even her cheeks a bright shade of pink. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's alright." She smiles and kisses Suki's cheek. "I'm not angry. These sorts of things are more commonplace than many would like others to believe and besides, he's already proposed in any case. I'm not naïve or deaf though, dear. I had two children. I recognize the symptoms of pregnancy and the broken office desk was not subtle."

"You know about the desk?" Screw pink, her cheeks were now as red as any tomato.

Aya nods as she brushes Suki's hair. "Of course, I do. Your brother is on good terms with Lord Tobirama. It's rare to see that man look flustered about anything. So, when Kagami asked him about the desk and Lord Tobirama squirmed, well I put two and two together. I was young once myself, you know?"

"Right." Suki tries not to focus on the implications of that. "I'll tell him after the wedding when we're away from the Leaf. If the village finds out, it'll be difficult to leave."

There would be too many well wishers and well, Suki wasn't naïve. This was still a dangerous era. There were many who wouldn't be pleased to learn of the Uchiha and Senju bloodlines being merged.

"Normally, I would say to tell him before exchanging your vows, but I do see your point." Her lips purse. "But you seriously do not need to worry about that woman. As I said, it's doubtful the Kazekage will let Soujka out of his sight anytime soon."

"You're right." Suki rolls her eyes. "She's more a political menace than a threat, but at least she was banished from the Leaf Village."

_ "Lady Soujka, multiple witnesses claim that you attacked Lady Suki with the intention to kill her. Do you wish to contest your innocence?" Hashirama frowned. _

_ The trial was in full swing. The entire Leaf Village and all of the diplomats who had been visiting were now jammed into the Leaf's square. There was scarcely more than a few inches between any two individuals, but no one appeared to mind. _

_ Everyone was holding their collective breaths. _

_ "I do, but I will fully admit that I tried to kill her." Soujka spiteful gaze bordered on being acidic in nature. "She clearly bewitched Lord Tobirama. How else can one explain such a match? The Uchiha and Senju are bitter enemies."_

_ The Kazekage placed himself between his sister and Tobirama. "It pains me to say this, but by all rights Lord Tobirama and Lady Suki are well within their rights to order my sister's execution. She did try to assassinate Lady Suki, but I do plead for mercy on her behalf. I will not cast my village into war over this dispute, but I do not wish for more bad blood to be spilt."_

_ Suki crossed her arms. The temptation just to squash the annoying insect that was the Kazekage's sister was powerful, but that's all she was. It wasn't as if she posed a legitimate threat, but if she died…surely, some Sand Villagers would resent the Leaf for it. Irritating or not, one couldn't just execute a Kage's sister without there being some consequences. _

_ "You're correct. She admits her guilt and it would be a great boon to us all if she were to die." Madara strode forward, his crimson gaze locked on Soujka. "She tried to murder my clanswoman. That alone should tell everyone she is a liability at best, but in the end…I believe Suki is the one who should decide her fate. She was the one Soujka wronged."_

_ Hashirama frowned. The man was still quite young, but Suki already saw frownlines forming on his face. Such was the nature of this era. Even the jovial Hashirama hadn't been left untouched by it. _

_ "Very well. Lady Suki, your assailant admits her guilt and the Kazekage holds no ill will towards you. What would you like done about this matter?" The Hokage lets out a long sigh. _

_ "She is to be banished from the Leaf Village and from the presence of both the Uchiha and Senju Clans." Suki's eyes narrow. "We've only just established a tenuous peace. It would be an insult to everyone who worked so hard to ensure some sense of stability for it to be thrown away over her jealousy. Tobirama is my fiancé. That fact will not change because she's decided to throw a bloodthirsty tantrum."_

_ The shrieks and snarls Lady Soukja emitted would forever be branded into Suki's memory. She made an attempt to lung, but Tobirama held her back. Suki was sure she saw a glint of a kunai pressed against Soukja's neck before she fainted._

_ "Well, the short trial." Hashirama rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Someone get a medic. Once she's well, she will be escorted away from the Leaf Village immediately."_

"You could have killed her. Your father, brother, and I certainly wanted to." Aya shakes her head, her brushstrokes growing more firm. "In the end letting her live was the wisest decision. That woman would be lucky to throw a kunai properly. We've seen enough bloodshed for now and can look forward to a brighter future. Are you hoping for a girl or a boy?"

Suki tilts her head at the thought. Strangely enough, she'd never speculated on that to any great degree. "It doesn't matter. Knowing how affectionate Tobirama can be when properly motivated, we'll likely have both at some point."

"You're right about that." Aya giggles. "It's always the quiet ones. I remember your father when we were first wed. Our honeymoon resulted in two broken beds."

"That's…impressive." Suki blinks.

"Our Clan is a passionate one. You're far from the first to break furniture." She laughs.

* * *

"I told you the Academy is the most appropriate location for the wedding." Madara smirks, smugness radiating from the smug bastard. "Look how eager the children are to help."

As much as Tobirama was loathed to agree with the Uchiha patriarch on anything, he was right. "I imagine they're hoping to get higher marks by doing so, but I must admit I'm surprised by what a sentimental sap you're turning out to be."

"You two will never cease your bickering. Will you?" Hashirama laughs as he directs some of the Academy students where to put their desks to clear a path.

"Never. The day they stop fighting is the day we should be concerned that someone is impersonating them." Kagami grins, shaking his head. "I imagine they'll start lobbing jutsus at one another to determine who will be permitted to hold the baby first."

"Baby? What baby?" Hashirama tilts head in confusion.

"You can't possibly be that oblivious." Madara smacks his forehead.

Tobirama snorts, surveying the students. Good. None of them were paying attention as far as he could discern. "That man is my brother. Believe me, I know him better than anyone else and he truly can be that oblivious. Suki is expecting and as of yet has deemed it not the proper time to 'inform' me of this. Likely because she doesn't wish to cause a spectacle."

"If it's a girl, can you name her Yana? I bet she'll be really cute, Tobirama Senju?" A redheaded student ambles over.

"Nah. It's probably going to be a boy and he should be named Kito." Another child comes scurrying over.

Wonderful. As always, children only listened when you didn't wish for them to do so. Still, he couldn't be too angry. Yana and Kito were just doing what any ninja worth their salt would do in such a situation…trying to gather information.

"I'm not entirely certain what we will name the child, but I'll convey your suggestions to Suki on the matter at another time. For now, let us keep this between all of us. Do not tell your classmates."

Suki would be livid if the village found out before she wanted them to. That woman had a fiery temper at the best of times. The image of a million Chidoris being brandied about in rapid succession makes him shudder.

"We won't, Tobirama Sensei. Ninja's honor." They both beam at him with such wide smiles even Madara snorts in amusement.

Will wonders never seem? The man did have a paternal streak after all.

"Good. Remember a ninja's word is sacred. Do not break your oath." He sighs and shakes his head. Unbelievable. He had been outwitted by two children. Suki would never let him hear the end of this if she ever find out.

"Of course, Tobirama Sensei." The two wink and bound off, hand in hand together.

"You know, they are asking for it. I'd throw the bouquet and garter belt at them." Kagami chuckles, mischief dancing in his eyes.

That was actually a rather brilliant idea. "I'll talk to Suki about the matter. Gods and Goddesses knows those children need to be taught not to pull a tiger by the tail in such a fashion."

Really he was doing them a favor in the long run. One must always choose their opponent's wisely.


	14. Chapter 14

A Perfect Storm

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate everyone who has checked out this unusual pairing and sticking with this story. The next update might come very quickly or at the usual pace. We'll have to see. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 14

Tobirama chuckles as he stands next to a silver alter with what seemed to be an endless supply of red roses wrapped around it. It was beautiful, but clearly Madara's influence. The Uchiha patriarch was bound and determined to show off even if it wasn't his wedding.

"It's alright, sweetheart. You look beautiful." Kenji smiles as he leads Suki down the aisle.

The words were little more than a ghost of a whisper. Still, Tobirama hears them all the same. His exceptional hearing had saved his life on the battlefield more than once. So, why shouldn't he apply it to other situations? That, and well, the man was absolutely right.

"Thank you, but I'm not nervous about the wedding." Suki holds her ornate bouquet with one hand and her father's hand with the other. "I'm hoping that Madara and my students will behave themselves. I'm not certain who is the bigger child."

_ She was beautiful and perceptive_, Tobirama smirks to himself.

The entire village and many foreign dignitaries had turned out for the wedding. Everyone was crowded outside the Academy, but it was a grand spectacle.

Glorious colored lanterns hung everywhere, lighting up the nighttime sky even more than the moon and stars. The scent of food surrounds them, ensnaring the senses and the music was like something out of a dream.

If only Madara had decided to be a wedding planner instead of a bloodthirsty warrior, the world would have been a safer place.

"I've got the ring!" Kito beams. The boy was certainly relishing his role as ring bearer.

"Excellent." Aya grins.

Tobirama was fortunate that Suki's parents were more interested in seeing their future grandchildren than when the child had been conceived. Aya was the definition of a sweet and doting mother, but according to her husband and son the woman also had a hell of a temper when she wanted to.

It was an Uchiha thing apparently. Hopefully, their own children would be a little less…fiery.

Yana threw flowers everywhere as Suki makes her way to the alter. When she arrives, she smiles and takes Tobirama's hands.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of my brother and Suki Uchiha." Hashirama winks.

Madara rolls his eyes. "Yes, we know he's your brother. Please don't remind me. Focus, Hashirama. Focus."

"Lord Madara, this is a wedding. Please conduct yourself appropriately or I will aim a fireball at you where no man wants a fireball aimed." Aya smiles sweetly. Too sweetly. It was enough to make even Tobirama shiver.

"Yes, play nicely, Madara." Hashirama shudders. "Anyway, if anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace. I really wouldn't recommend it, though. Suki has a contract with a giant snake and Tobirama's temper can be explosive in its own right."

"Honestly, I'd be more worried about Tobirama than Aoda." Suki smiles, kissing his cheek. "Aoda is a very gentle snake outside of battle."

He smirks. "That's correct."

"That does explain the huge snake prowling around." Kagami laughs.

"What huge snake prowling around?" Some guests' eyes dart around wildly.

"Right. So there are no objections." Hashirama laughs, smiling at them. "Do you Tobirama take Suki Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish her for all your days? Until death do you part?"

The entire experience was so surreal. If anyone had told Tobirama even two years ago that he would end up marrying an Uchiha, he would have declared them insane and ordered an immediate psych evaluation for their own good. Now though, mostly he was thinking about how quickly he could get that lovely wedding kimono off Suki.

"I do." He smiles, grateful that neither the father of the bride or Madara could hear his thoughts.

"Wonderful." Hashirama grins in that way that only his brother could manage. An expression of pure and complete mirth. "Do you Suki take Tobirama Senju to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish him for all your days? Until death do you part?"

As was her usual way of doing things, Suki didn't hesitate. "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the Leaf Village and well, me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Hashirama winks at them again.

Tobirama would have rolled his eyes, but he ignores the impulse in favor of kissing his new wife. There was something very satisfying about hearing everyone gasp when Suki returns the affectionate gesture tenfold.

He could hear a lot of giggling Academy students in the background…

* * *

"Mmm three strokes of brilliance in one day is rather impressive." Suki laughs as she is carried bridal style inside their cabin, borrowing into the warmth of her new husband's chest.

He arches an eyebrow while carrying her inside the bathroom. Somehow the man was able to hold her with one hand and adjust turn on the shower. "To what are you referring?"

"First, you married me." Suki glides her lips along the other ninja's in a seductive tease. "I also highly doubt that Kito and Yana catching the garter belt and bouquet was a coincidence." She tugs runs her fingers through his hair. "And finally, the Village Hidden in the Waterfall was an excellent choice for privacy." Before deepening the kiss.

Tobirama returns her kiss as his hands begin to roam. "You're right it wasn't an accident. I did greatly enjoy the shocked looks on their face and as for my brilliant decisions, what can I say? You inspire me."

Suki sighs in pleasure at the slow, possessive touches. Not even her wedding kimono could hide the heat the heat of his touch. "I thought so."

**Warning Lemon**

It was still annoying, though. She'd have to do something about that. Making her decision, Suki reluctantly frees herself from her husband's grasp and jumps down.

She undoes the sash of her kimono quickly and allows the silken garment to pool to the ground. It takes only seconds for her lingerie and Tobirama's clothing to follow.

"You're perceptive as always, but not perceptive enough." Before she knew what was happening, Tobirama had already pulled her inside the shower.

Fortunately, the water was warm and she could hardly argue with the view.

"You're going to pay for that." Suki captures his lips in passionate kiss, allowing her tongue to explore every corner of his mouth…branding him through the act while her hands explore glide over every inch of his body.

Tobirama allows her to control the kiss for now. Her teasing administrations were lighting his blood on fire in the most wonderful of ways possible. Her hands dance along his neck, arms, chest, and finally grasp his ever growing arousal with a practiced ease. "I look forward to it."

Of course, he wouldn't be a passive participant in such things. There was something sinfully addictive about tracing her every curve. Over the valley of her breasts all the way to her widening hips and giving her firm backside an even more assertive slap.

The quiet yip of surprise was perhaps the most erotic sound he had heard in all of his existence.

Suki bites down lightly on his neck and sucks. "I think I'll make you walk around without the fluffy collar."

He groans arching into his touch as his cups her womanhood. It didn't take long to find her hidden jewel or to thrust two fingers inside her. She was already wet, but he doubted that was solely from the shower. "I'll indulge you in that request and any of your other desires."

"Sounds p-perfect." Suki pants, kissing where she had bitten him. Moving her hand faster while riding his maddeningly talented fingers.

Tobirama was precise in everything he did including lovemaking.

That's he wraps his hot mouth around one of her breasts and Suki closes her eyes in pleasure. Fuck. He was also a wonderfully sneaky bastard sometimes.

His fingers were moving faster. Both of them were writhing against one another. She could feel the heat from his body dancing along her skin in the most sensual of fires. "Do you think you're ready for me?"

"I think if you don't stop teasing me, I might kill you." Suki wiggles away from him just enough to wrap her legs around his waist.

"We both know that you love me too much to attempt such a thing." He smirks, silencing Suki with a kiss as he buries himself inside her.

It didn't matter that the water was still running. Her entire world had been reduced to a magnificent heat and sensation. Every touch, sound, sight, smell, and taste blended seamlessly into an erotic dance of passion.

"Fuck!" Suki moans.

Watching her eyes turn glossy with desire and throw her head backwards like that in the ultimate display of pleasure was his idea of paradise. They were one now. He could feel every inch of her they moved in perfect sync with one another.

"Such language." He smacks her backside again, moving faster. The sight of her dark hair fanning out against the white tiles and body flushed with a beautiful blush was glorious. Even more glorious was the feeling of being inside her.

He could hear the sounds of skin against skin. Every desperate pant only further served to heighten his desire. Tobirama hadn't thought such a thing was possible, but it was.

"You like it." Suki tightens her legs around him, trying to match his pace.

She could swear she was seeing stars. There wasn't any space between them. It was impossible to tell where one of them ended and the other began.

Faster and faster. His grip was insistent on her skin. The water was pouring down on them in a seductive caress. Their moans of lust and murmurs of love were intertwined in a mostly incoherent blend of want and need.

"I love it and you in equal measure." Tobirama breath comes out in warm pants against her ear as the two surrender to their first taste of euphoria that night.

**End of Lemon**

* * *

"I don't think that I'm ever going to think of the Waterfall Village the same way again." Suki laughs as she summons Aoda, two weeks later.

"Nor I. I've always liked the concept of such a place in general, but now it will certainly hold a fond place in my heart." He helps her onto the massive serpent.

"Careful, Mistress Suki. You're expecting Hatchilngs." Aoda nods at her.

The color drains from her face. "AODA! I haven't told him yet."

The ninja behind her just chuckles as he wraps his arms around her. "Suki, it's alright. I already knew and I understand your reasons for keeping it a secret, but honestly…I'm not oblivious. If I were that unobservant, someone would have killed me on the battlefield long before now."

Well, that was a relief. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"I was going to tell you sooner, but the entire village was always watching us." She bites her lower lip.

"I know you were and yes, I'm happy about such things. Were I adverse to parenthood, I would have told you such long ago and I would have taken the proper precautions." He kisses her cheek, mischief shimmering in his unusually colored eyes. "Of course, we're going to need to fireproof everything."

Suki snorts. He was getting ahead of himself. "Even Uchihas don't come out of the womb breathing fire."

"That may be true, but to my knowledge this is the first Senju-Uchiha child in existence. I would put nothing passed our offspring. The terrible twos will likely be an adorable nightmare."


	15. Chapter 15

A Perfect Storm

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of A Perfect Storm and if you're interested, please feel free to check out my other stories.

**Chapter Notation: **This chapter will feature two major timeskips.

Chapter 15

He loved his wife dearly. Tobirama truly did, but she was the most stubborn woman that he had ever met.

"Tobirama, I'm fine. We're both fine." Defiance radiated from her gaze. "Kibo is a perfectly healthy baby boy and it's been a month. I can go back to the Academy. The students are all dying to meet him anyway."

Thankfully, Suki was right. Their son had been born just last month and was thriving. Kibo was quite content with his existence. Why shouldn't he be? It consisted of being doted on by everyone, sleeping, and nursing.

"You don't need to push yourself so hard. Even ninjas are expected to take time off to settle after the birth of a child." He snorts. No. He was not going to budge on this. He refused.

Suki shakes her head as she snuggles Kibo further. "Your father is being silly. He's had me laying on this throne of pillows since we returned from the hospital."

That was true and for good reason. While it had mercifully been a 'normal birth,' Tobirama could still remember the threats Suki had hurled his way. Her agony and his terror had been intense, but it had all been worth it the moment Kibo had come into the world.

They'd both been enchanted instantly. Their son had inherited his hair color and ears and well, Suki's everything else. Frankly, Tobirama had been a little relieved when Kibo hadn't come into the world breathing fire.

Still, he was an exceptionally calm baby. Again, Tobirama completely understood why.

"I'm not being silly. There's nothing wrong with resting." He crosses his arms only for the door to open and Madara to walk in.

"You're being foolish. Do you actually think you're more stubborn than an Uchiha woman?" The wild haired ninja shakes his head in disbelief. "In any case, Aya asked me to bring you this. More clothes for Kibo. That boy is never going to run out of clothes. I think it's your father's and mother's greatest joy in life to spoil this child."

Suki rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

"It probably is, but one can't blame them." Tobirama smiles as he plays with Kibo's tiny hands. "He is perfection even if his mother is the very definition of stubborn."

Their son coos happily.

It was truly a wonder how they had managed to produce something so tiny, fragile, and perfect.

"That's right. He's my adorable nephew." Hashirama bounds in. "You might as well give in, Brother. You know those kids are going to storm the house soon if you don't. Suki's students are very eager to meet him."

Tobirama smacks his forehead. "Fine. We'll go on a short visit to the Acadmey later."

"That's better. Resistance is pointless." Suki smiles and kisses his cheek.

* * *

"I wonder how long he'll continue to do that." Fugaku shakes his head in amusement. "I know she loves it, but at some point Suki was be far too big for such a display."

"As long as she can get away with it, I imagine." Mikoto smiles, holding her husband's hand as the family makes their way down the street. "Their bond is a strong one and it's her first day at the Academy. So, if Itachi wants to indulge Suki with such a display, I see no reason to protest."

It was a beautiful day. Many years had passed since she'd traveled to the past, but now Suki had seen the results of her efforts. Everything had changed.

"You know it might be considered poor taste for spirits to spy on the living in such a fashion, but you were an adorable child." Tobirama shimmers into view, caressing her cheek.

No one else could see them, but that didn't matter. Suki leans into her husband's touch and smiles. "Perhaps, but curiosity got the better of me and I'm glad you think so."

Itachi had to be about thirteen now. Only having graduated in this timeline from the Academy the year before. Certain advantages came from being married to the man who founded the Academy and later went onto become the Second Hokage. One of them was the ability to influence the educational system.

Gifted children such as Itachi and Kakashi weren't forced to grow up faster than their peers. Suki had made sure of it.

"Our children and grandchildren will be wondering where we are, but I suppose we have at least a few minutes before they try to track us down." He chuckles.

"I'm going to be a powerful ninja, just like you, big brother." Her younger self giggles as she looks around in awe.

Suki smiles at the scene. She could remember so easily a time when riding on Itachi's shoulder's had been the very definition of bliss.

"I'm sure you will, Suki." Another boy, only a few years older than Itachi, winks at her. "You'll also be a real heartbreaker one day."

Itachi arches an eyebrow at Shisui. "She will and Suki is still far too young for such things."

"Relax, Itachi. I meant in the future." Shisui laughs and pokes the other ninja's forehead.

Hmm. Maybe that's where Itachi's quirk had come from. She'd have to ask him one day when he crossed over in the new timeline. One day in the distant, distant future.

"Yes, a few more minutes." Suki nods, wrapping herself in Tobirama's arms. She'd never get tired of this feeling of closeness. Decades upon decades may have passed since her journey to the past, but their feelings for one another still burned as brightly in the afterlife as they had in life.

"It's not a factor in this timeline, but I'd say six children, eighteen grandchildren, and even great grandchildren running about with children of their own makes for a rather impressive clan restoration." Tobirama kisses the top of her head.

"Mhm. It does." In the end, they had three sons and three daughters. "Even more impressive is that we were able to watch most of them grow up in person. They look happy."

It was a far cry from the timeline she had been born into. One where most of her family had died and Itachi had been forced to make impossible choices. Right now, her brother was more concerned with scolding Shisui and her first dya at the Academy than anything else.

"It looks like Lord Minato's family is ahead of us." Fugaku laughs, his arm wrapping around Mikoto. "I can't blame him. Naruto certainly keeps his parents on their toes."

"Yes, he did." Mikoto giggles, shaking her head at some memory. "I can't believe he actually painted the Hokage mountain in such a fashion. They truly did look like clowns."

Suki blinks. Some things would never change.

"And you're telling me that boy ended up being a war hero in your era?" Tobirama looks skeptical.

"Well, he was called the most unpredictable ninja for a reason." Suki shrugs, though there was no denying that he was also a knucklehead. It looked like some things would never change…no matter how the timeline was altered.

"Don't listen to Shisui. He's an exceptional ninja, but he can be silly sometimes. You can stay little as long as you like." Itachi smiles as they continue making their way towards the Academy.

People were staring at them, but this time it wasn't a mixture of awe and fear. No longer were the Uchihas the Leaf's military police force.

"I'm inclined to agree with your brother on this, Suki." Fugaku nods sagely. "Don't be in such a hurry to grow up."

"Mmm. I don't know if I agree with him." Suki runs her hand along Tobirama's. "Being an adult was far more enjoyable in our timeline even if it did cause havoc with the furniture."

"Yes, many an innocent furniture piece was slain do to our actions, but it was in the name of the greater good." He smirks.

She couldn't help, but respond in kind as she kisses him. "Indeed it was."

"Just remember, Itachi…you have to wake up early tomorrow." Fugaku tilts his head as if considering something. "You're starting your medic training at the crack of dawn. Tsunade has agreed to take you on as her protégé. This is a great honor."

It was a relief in a way. Itachi wouldn't be forced to take the lives of his family in this timeline. He'd be able to save them instead.

"I won't. Father, I'm not Kakashi. I'm perfectly capable of being punctual and besides, I'm looking forward to it. The woman is an expert in her field."

"What Itachi means is he looks forward to become an amazing medic and making all aspiring female medics swoon." Shisui swings an arm around him. "Once he gets over his shyness, I'm sure he'll find a cute girlfriend."

Itachi snorts. "I think you've taken one too many blows to the head during our training. It's a hospital. Not a matchmaking service."

He seemed so _normal_. This Itachi had never had impossible burdens thrust on him while he was still a child. His greatest concern was becoming a medic and dealing with his more extraverted friend's silly jokes. That thought brings a smile to Suki's face.

"It's pleases me too, Suki. We've created a beautiful rainbow for the future together." Tobirama extends his hand to her. "It only makes sense, though. When you combine water and lightning, you get the perfect storm."

"Yes, you do and you're right. It's time for us to go home." She takes her husband's hand as they shimmer off together. "I have been thinking though. In a few years, Temari might be a good match for Itachi. After all, wind can fan the flames of any fire quite well."


End file.
